Death Note: L is for Love
by helahebaheloah
Summary: Love. L being an orphan, comes to Wammys house only 5. There he meets Mello Matt Near and a girl named M who is much similar to L. They become friends over the years becoming closer each day. he then volunteers for the Kira case and leaves Wammys...
1. Welcome

**FAQ:~why do you listen to such dorky music when writing your stories?: :You think its dorky? screw you. haha im joking. but dorky as in classical im guessing? dude, im an orchdork that wants to go to Juilliard, ****what do you expect? and YES, i listen to rap and hiphop shiz all the time. need proof? check my iPod.**

******Death Note: L and M  
****By: Zoe **

**********enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters and what not.  
Listening to: new divide- linken park, no surprise- daughtry  


* * *

**

I ran around inside the house playing chase with my three best friends Matt, Near, and Mello. Matt was "it" and was determined to get me. Matt screamed after me, "You better run M! I'm going to get you!" M was my name. The three of us would have gone outside to play but it was pouring so hard you couldn't even see outside. I always loved this kind of rainy gloomy weather while Matt never really took a fancy to it. An idea popped into my head, right when I reach the door I would jolt outside running as fast as I can. I was only five and having fun at the Wammy House Orphanage where I was brought in when only three years old. My parents died violently when I was only three or four, so I've heard, but no one ever really told me how, or why. In fact I'm not sure if anyone really knew. Right as I reached the door running at full speed I yanked it open to only find myself crashing into Watari ringing the doorbell. Its soft melody gave me warm and fuzzy feeling as it echoed throughout the house. I apologized to Watari and gave him a hug. I had always been very fond of Watari, he was such a nice old man to everyone. I don't know where I would be now if he hadn't taken me under his wing. I had only then noticed he was holding the hand of another child, a new comer perhaps? The child was wearing a brown jacket, that seemed a bit big for him, with perfect fitting black leather gloves, a long white sleeve shirt underneath his jacket, and loose fitting jeans. He squeezed Watari's hand. I froze by the in front of the door over looking the newcomer. Matt had caught up to me, literally tackling me as he reached the door he hit me on the shoulder while screaming "M IS IT!!" He had always been the type into video games whom would stay up in the room all day and watch TV and if one thing was for sure, he is very childish and he hates loosing. I should be one to know, because I am also childish and hate loosing. We were the same age, both five. I was the calmest, emotional controled out of everyone, with Matt being the loudest. One the other hand there was Near, whom being four had always been the youngest of us but some how one of the most mature, and lastly there was Mello being six who undoubtingly was the most loudest, crazy, competitive one out of everyone. Watari greeted Matt with a warming smile. Matt paused with an "oh-my-gosh-I-hope-I'm-not-in-trouble" look on his face. His eyes moved from Watari's to his. That new kid. Matt's smile grew grinning from ear to ear. Seeing that we had a new comer, he completely forgot about our game of tag. He gladly grinned as I too smiled a bit. I would rarely show emotions, but I didn't want people thinking I was depressed or angry, simply I wasn't one to let my emotions pour out. I could hear Near and Mello's loud foot steps as they ran toward us from behind.

Matt had always been one of the outgoing and welcoming type to any of the rare visitors or newcomers here at Wammy's so he reached out his hand to that boy and greeted him. "Hey! I'm Matt. Glad to meet you!" He said it in such a warm, cheery, welcoming voice. The boy replied in a soft monotone voice, much simillar to mine "Hello, nice to meet you. I am L." L turned to me, "And you are?" His monotone voice sounded so lifeless, I never realized that I sounded like that. "I'm M. Its a pleasure to meet you, L." I replied back in the same monotone voice as his. My voice was quiet, but it was quiet in a way that it demanded attention and authority. I gave him a small smile, wanting him to feel welcome here. I always remembered how I felt when I came here. I felt so welcomed by Matt, as lifeless and emotionless as I may have seemed. Matt made me feel wanted in this forsaken world, it was a special gift he had. I had always been a little jealous of Matt for that. I wanted L to feel just the same way that I had felt when I first came to Whammy's. L smiled a bit back, and from that smile I could somehow tell, or rather, had a very strong feeling that we were going to be really good friends. He then introduced himself to Mello and Near. Near wasn't quite as outgoing and as outspoken as Matt, but he still could make someone make welcomed. He nudged his way under my arm so that it was resting on his shoulder. I smiled at him, he then introduced himself to L. "Hello, I'm Near. I'm glad that your going to be staying here" He gave L the most innocent smile white he twisted his hair around one finger. As emotionless L seemed and I was we all had to smile back that was the feeling that you got when you were around Near. It was then Mello's turn, he hadn't always been the very welcoming type. "Hi, name's Mello." I figured he would say something like that. He never felt anyone feel wanted, in fact he was the one that would made me feel less wanted when I first talked to him when Watari brought me in. Gradually over the few years I have been here I have warmed up to him, hence we became really good friends if I do say so myself.

After everyone had introduced themselves I had realized Matt wouldn't stop talking to them since they first reached the door. It was pouring outside and it was freezing. L shivered. I gave him a hint, first a soft slap on the back. He ignored it all together trying to keep up a conversation with L. I tried again, harder this time. He still ignored it and kept on talking. I tried once again for the third time, but differently this time. I reached into my pocket and unwrapped a lollipop. Then shoved it into Matt's mouth to make him shut up for a bit. I drew in a breath "Watari, L. Maybe you two should come inside it's cold out." I shot a small look at Matt as he gave me a cheeky grin. I grabbed L's hand as Watari released his other, I gently said in my calm monotone voice "Come, I'll show you around the place" I shot him my ever so popular crooked smile. He looked a tad bit shocked, I suppose it was because of how I just reached out for him with the most emotion I had shown in years. I couldn't blame him, I was shocked myself and even felt a little regret. I haven't shown emotion in years aside a smile, why now? I dismissed that thought then relaxed a bit, and shown him the place. Wammy's House was a huge orphanage, I thought back to when I first came here, I thought I was going to get lost.

L followed me as I gave him a short tour, first we hit the living room. "This is where everyone often comes to relax." I explained. The living room was a very opened place. It had a shiny white tile flooring with a small rectangular area of carpet right in the middle of the room where a glass topped coffee table stood on top of it. There was a bookshelf on the far side of the room that was filled with all types of books from all types of genres coming from various years. Romeo and Juilet, Pride and Pregidous, The Five People You Meet in Heaven, and many different photo albums we had made over the years. Watari had it all. An old black baby grand piano with yellow worn ivory keys sat in the far corner of the room. L studied it, "Does anyone play this anymore?" I slowly looked up from the glass table, "Oh, that? Well, no actually. Do you play?" I answered him in my usual tone. He replied "No." To be honest I hated getting answers that sounded so forceful, like how he had just said no. I just never really revealed that to anyone. "Oh." I sheepishly replied back. "Lets move on to the next room, shall we?" I asked, he nodded and I led him out the glass door leading from the living room to the garden outside. It was still raining, but, he didn't seemed to be bothered by it. In fact he was enjoying it. He stepped outside getting soaked as I followed. He closed his eyes and let his face fall back to face the dark gray sky. I spoke as the rain continued to pound us, "This is the garden, Watari is really into nature. Almost everyday he would come out here and tend to the plants, aside rainy days that is." There was a small white fountain in the middle of the garden. Sometimes on warm summer days I would sometimes go and lie by the fountain. There was a lot edge on the wall for me to just lie there, sometimes I would even stick my bare feet in if it was hot enough. I figured would tell L that later when it was actually summer. It was a very open space with different varities of plants growing all over. L said nothing, and I moved on. I walked down the long path that would wind around the garden, past the fountain, down the sides of the house, and out to the very front of the house. This was my favorite path, it was a long, quiet and peaceful. On sunny, rainy, or snowy afternoons I loved walking down this path slowly, enjoying everything. As we got up to the front gates we entered inside. "Ah, we're soaked" L said. I looked down at my clothes he was right. "Oh.. Aha, I guess that was my fault. Sorry." I led him up the winding stairs where there were six different rooms. I went inside the middle one, the bathroom, got two towels and tossed one to him to wipe ourselves down. We both were soaked from the rain. He dried off and lay the towel on his head and nodded as if to say go on with the tour. I started from the room all the way to the left and worked my way toward the right. "The first one here, that's Mello's room." I said as I dried my hair. L looked curious, "Do you think I could see inside?" He questioned, smiling. I thought about it, and I didn't see why not. I opened the door just enough for each of us to peek our heads in. Mello's room was really messy. He was sprawled on his bed eating chocolate and blasting some kind of loud screamo punk rock music from his stereo. Clothes lay all over the place. He had all kinds of posters of different rock bands on his red walls, even some that I haven't even heard of. There was a black leather couch pushed up against the farthest wall from the door with a wooden coffee table infront of it covered with magazines and chocolate wrappings. Mello had always had longish hair, even when I first met him. He told me people would always mistaken him for gay guy or a girl even though he was still pretty young. That made me quite amused, while it just made Mello furious. He would always wear the weirdest black clothes and would be chewing on a chocolate bar as he was now. I closed the door quietly. "Wow. Mello sure seems interesting." L said with a somewhat scared look on his face he struggled for just the right words. I laughed silently with a disgusted look on my face while moving on to the second room. "This room is Near's." I said as I opened the door a bit. Near's room was completely white aside from the light blue carpets. We saw him sitting in the corner playing with some toys. There was a closet on the right side of the room with glass mirror doors. His room was always neat even though he had many toys he would manage to keep them in order some how. His bed was on the left of the door with covered white sheets. He also had two chairs in the far side of the room, with a glass table in between. That was the thing about Near, white was his favorite color. All his clothes were white, even his hair, which he would always twirl with a finger. We shut the door, "I'm guessing Near likes white." L said. "You got it" I smirked. I shut the door silently and we moved on, "This room, well, its the bathroom. So if you got to go, then go here." I said bored, moving on.. "This room, is Matt's" I opened the door as I spoke. We found Matt blasting the TV playing video games. His room too was red like Mello's but a darker shade the color that would match his hair. He had beanie bag seats set infront of the TV so we could feel comfortable when we played video games with him. Matt had red hair, he would always be playing some type of electronic game. He had goggles that would rest on his forehead tinted orange, and his favorite jacket in which he only took off when sleeping. He had many posters of games, bands, and anything random you could think of. There was a wooden closet on the farthest side of the room. His bed was on the right side of the room with dark green sheets. I shut the door, "We should go and play video games with Matt sometime." L suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Next, is my room" I opened the door. My room had a light shade of sky blue colored walls. My bed was pushed all the way to the farthest wall with light blue and white sheets lying on top of it. There was a small glass topped table next to my bed which I had put a small candy bowl and camera that Watari no longer used. Facing the door there was a white sofa fit for two. On my wall I had a lot of photographs that either myself or Watari had taken. One which I had blown up, which was a picture of Near, Matt, Mello, and I that Watari had took. I always loved looking at that picture. Soon, we would take one like that again, but this time with L. I figured I would blow that one up too so I could proudly stick it on my bedroom wall. My closet was on the right side of my room and much like Near's it was a mirrored door. My carpet was colored a clean white. On the inside of my door I had a poster entitled "Juilliard, where music comes to life" It had a picture of a violin, piano, drums, clarinet, and many other instruments. On the oposite wall from the sofa there was a white wooden desk, on it contained a lamp and a few notebooks. One that had particullarly caught L's attention. It was titled "Songs" in my neat handwriting. He picked it up, not yet opening it. "You write songs?" He asked me. I sat down on the sofa and answered, "Oh yeah, whenever the mood strikes me I turn it into a song. You can go ahead and take a look at it if you like" So he did. After a few mintues of silence he spoke, "Wow these are really good M. Did you ever put this into music?" He was the first one that I had ever shown my song lyrics to. "No I haven't yet but I'm glad you liked it." I said. He placed the notebook back where he had found it. "That's a shame. These would be really good songs. Think about making them into real music one day, okay?" I nodded and thought about that for a moment. I turned to him. "Aren't you even wondering where your room is?" He turned to look at me "Well, yes, yes I am." He said. With no expression I stood up, motioning him to follow me. The last room, it was all his. It was arranged quite similliar to mine. Watari had brought up his things from the limo. He put a small smile on his face. "This is all mine?!" He said in shock. "Of course! All of your things are right over there." I pointed to the corner. "You can unpack them and put everything in your closet. Bed's over there. Um... I think that's it." I pondered for a bit. "Oh! What color sheets?" I asked. He had a confused look on his face, "What?" He questioned. I laughed, "What color sheets would you want for your bed?" I asked him. "You can choose any color you like" I said raising an eyebrow. He thought for a moment bitting his thumb, "I guess... I'll have dark blue?" He turned to me. I nodded, "Sure, I'll go get them. Just a sec." I walked downstairs to get his sheets as he started to unpack. From the living room I went down the hallway to the storage room. "Dark blue.. dark blue.." I said mumbling. "Aha." I reached for the sheets. Perfect, I thought. I ran up to L's room seeing that he had laid most of his things in a neat order out on the floor. That was fast, I thought as I walked toward his bed. "Wow. You have a lot of things, I'll help you with your bed." I told him. "Thanks so much." He said nodding at me appreciatively. He opened his closet door and started to put his clothes on hangers as I started unfolding the sheets. In no time I was done. I sat on his bed and glanced over at L. He was through with only one bag. I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should help him or let him be for the night and retreat back to my room. I spoke up "Do you need help? Or..." I stopped. He turned to me as he put a jacket on a hanger. "Huh? Oh, it's fine. You were such a great help to me anyway" He said as he gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back as I turned and left the room to go downstairs.

Watari was sitting on the sofa in the living room sipping a freshly made cup of coffee. He smiled at me as I entered the room, "I see you have shown L around the place." I nodded as I made my way to the piano to sit down. I opened up the dusty cover and studied the keys for a minute. I ran my fingers over the yellow worn in keys. I was thinking about what L had said how my song lyrics were "good." The idea of actually making them come to life in a song accompanied by the piano kept wandering through my mind. I sat there for a while and bit the nail of my index finger for a while just thinking. I pushed that thought out of my mind and retrived upstairs for the night saying good night to Watari. I lay down on my bed, not getting that much sleep. I couldn't sleep, for some reason I had a lot on my mind at the moment. I figured because it was partly having a new comer in Whammy's and thinking so much about music, I just couldn't think why it was bothering me so much. I sat up and got out of bed. I shuffled my way silently out of my room. I could hear the stereos blasting from Matt's room even though his door was closed. I knocked on his door of Matt's room. Hearing the TV sound suddenly shut off I'm guessing that he had paused the game to get the door. Sure enough, I was right. He welcomed me with a smile while I answered back with a no expression head nod and walked in. "So what's up M?" Matt said with loads of energy even though it was late. I sighed as I plopped myself down on one of the beanie bags in front of his TV, "Nothing really Matt, I just can't sleep tonight. So I was wondering if it was okay if we played video games for a while? Then I could go back to my room and sleep when I was tired" I bit my lower lip. He answered right away, "Sure! That sounds great!" He was so enthusiastic I thought as I raised an eyebrow at him. We sat ourselves down in front of his TV, played some racing game, and talked about today. As usual Matt beat me by a mile, he laughed "So that L guy is pretty interesting huh?" He said with a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, he is. He's really friendly once you get to know him." I said it in a matter of fact tone as I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. He smiled, "Ohoho, warming up to the new guy already huh? Wooo! Go M" He elbowed me. I laughed once and pushed him off his bean bag with my foot. I smiled a crooked smile at him, "Hey!" He yelled at me as he laughed. He lunged for me but I blocked him with my foot. All the while still being in control of my race car.

After a few hours of endless fun at Matt's room he began to yawn. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep with me still awake. I yawned then sighed. As much energy as Matt had even he couldn't stay awake as late as I could. I took the cover blanket from his bed and laid it gently on top of him. I turned off all the game consoles we had used, turned off the lights, and retreated back to my room. I yawned another time, stretched as my eyelids too grew heavy. I closed my bedroom door, turned off the lights, and found my way through the dark finally plopping down on my bed. As much things I had going through my mind I fell asleep in an instances.

* * *

**by the way, can anyone tell me HOW to make indents like paragraph kind?**

**im sooo flippin "smart" its not working out.**

**yEEeeaahh. *brushes dirt off shoulders***


	2. Music

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters and what not.**

**Hmm.. lets see I wrote chapter two listening to music by the oh so popular Yiruma, google him, youtube him, whatever look the dude up hes like hackin awesome.**

It had been a few years since L had come to the orphanage. His room being right next door to mine, we had become the very best of friends. I was eight, while he reached nine. We both treated eachother like brother and sister.

Lying down on my bed one lazy Sunday afternoon I heard a knock at my door, it was Watari. I opened the door and greeted him. "Ah, M, I have a surprise for you" Watari said this with a huge smile on his face. And with those words he gave me something that I had been waiting for. A photo, I smiled. But it wasn't just any photo it was the special photo that everyone at Wammy's took together, Near, Mello, Matt, L, Watari, and I. Watari had blown it up for me so I could put it on my wall as I do every year. I carefully took down the older picture of us carefully so that I wouldn't rip it, making room for the new one. I put the old one and lay it flat on my bed where I would later tape it in another spot on my wall in my room. Watari handed me the new picture, I held it by the corners I looked at it for a minute, it was perfect. I spoke to Watari, "Watari, do you mind if you could give me a hand on putting this up?" He smiled down at me, "Not at all M." I handed Watari the photo for him to hold for a second. I walked over to my desk and looked through its drawers for some tape. I found a roll that had just enough pieces to hang up this precious photo of mine. "Where would you like to hang it?" He asked me. I thought for a moment, "I suppose I'll hang it right where the older one was." He nodded and held the photo in place for me to tape up the corners. Running out of tape right when I was done. "Perfect." I thought outloud. "Thanks Watari, your always a big help." He nodded, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Watari smiled and silently left my room. I took a few steps back to admire it from the wall and I absolutlely loved it. I walked to my stereo on the left side of my room and turned it on. Some of Yiruma's piano music was playing. He was my favorite musician to listen too. As the calming music filled the dead silence on my room I admired the picture, tilting my head this way and that I absolutely love it. I closed my eyes listening to the rhythm of Yiruma's pieces and in a few seconds I found myself dancing. I moved gracefully even thought I never really thought of myself as an actual good dancer the music was right in time with my heart beat and I felt the rhythm. I moved in a contemporary dance. There was a soft knock on the door which got me out of the daze I was in, I quickly stopped in the middle of my dance and turned around to see who it was. It was L, he stood in the my door frame. "That is such a lovely picture. And your such a lovely dancer" He said laughing silently. I nodded raising an eyebrow, "It is a lovely picture, isn't it." He was right, I was glad how perfect it came out. In the picture I stood in the middle of L and Matt with Mello on the other side of L. Near stood in front of me as I russeled his hair a bit. Watari stood behind all of us squeezing us in a hug. Everyone smiled even L and I. I couldn't stop looking at it. L smiled at it and left my door frame back to his room. I sat down on my bed, picked up one of my books I was reading from my desk that I had snatched from the bookshelf earlier and decided to finish the book. The book was called "The Five People You Meet in Heaven" It was such a good book, I had just reached chapter four when I heard music coming from downstairs. It sounded like that old black baby grand piano playing. The others had their doors closed so could it be Watari playing? I had left mine open. I put the book face down on my bed and quietly creeped down the twisted stair case.

I reached down stairs and peeked around the corner toward the piano, no one was there. Was I hearing things now? I started to turn back to head back up to my room but it was as if something stopped me, telling me to go to the piano. So I did. Looking around the living room seeing that no one was there I made my way to the old worn instrument, it was dusty as if no one had even touched it in years. I lift open the cover from the keys, they were worn and yellow ivory just like the last time I saw them. I softly pressed middle C. I closed my eyes, and registered that sound into my brain. Next note up D, E, F. "Well M, I see you have found a interest in music" I slowly turned, seeing Watari walking in the room. I just replied calmly to him in my monotone voice "This piano... It has given me some interest." He smiled his old man smile at me. "This one is a tad too big to fit inside your room but in my room I do have a smaller upright piano. If you decide to take a serious intrest in music we could move that one up to your room." Watari offered to me, he always wanted the best for all of us at Whammys.

More and more through the years I had come downstairs everyday and I would practice piano, soon thinking of what L had said that day that he had first said when he saw the song lyrics I wrote in my book. "Wow these are really good M, have you ever thought of putting this into music?" What L had said echoed through my head. It has been about a month since I first laid my hands on this piano no one except for Watari really knew I played. I would always go down in the latest hours of the night when no one was up, I would play softly. Now with my song book in hand I placed it on the stand. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 1:28 AM, perfect time. I read the lyrics from a song intitled "Just Maybe". I placed my hands on the keys and started to play. The notes just flowed making a beautiful sound the melody started out softly at first, playing a few measures I paused. I closed my song book and tossed it on the ground. This didn't need lyrics I realized. The music spoke for itself. I continued playing, from that soft high melody I added a chord in with my left hand gradually getting louder. I played it at double forte forgetting that it was late I had woken L up. He came down the stair case. At first I didn't notice he was there, I had gotten into the song forgetting about everything that was around me. He cleared his throat, my fingers froze hovering above the keys. I bit my index finger and turned around. L spoke first, "My door was open." He knew exactly what I was going to ask him. "Oh. Sorry." I mumbled. He shuffled toward the sofa and sat down, "So now you do play the piano?" He questioned looking at me. I stood up from the chair, "Well just a bit." I said shrugging. He yawned, clearly he had been tired when I woke him up. "When." he said. I thought for a moment, what was he talking about? I figured the piano. "For about a month, I would always play this late because I didn't really want anyone to know, on Watari knew." I looked down at my bare feet when I said this. "You... are very talented M." It seemed he had been strugiling just for the right word. For "good" didn't quite make the mark. What L had said surprised me, I looked up and nodded "Thanks." he nodded back. I sat back down on the piano and continued to play, a more soft melody this time. It was from an anime movie I remember watching with Matt when we were a little younger, "Spirited Away". The song was called "The Name of Life" When it came to a slow soft stop. I stood up, L was sleeping on the sofa. I ran upstairs and got him a blanket covering him while he was sleeping. I returned back to the piano, where I contiued to play until I could see the sun rising.

A few weeks had passed since my encounter with L that one late night. That's when Watari had decided I had become serious about music enough so that I could have the piano downstairs in his room in mine. He had kept his promise. "You have gotten very good at piano over the past month M." Watari said. I looked at him in the eye, "How did you know th-" Watari cut me off, "I can hear you playing at late hours from my room M. But it sounds beautiful." And with that he had kept his promise, he moved the old upright piano from his room to mine. I continued to practice everyday sometime coming down stairs sometimes staying in my room.

I continued with music through the whole time that I was at Wammys. Though it was ten when I took up singing and violin though,so to speak, the piano was still my number one love. I still continued to practice piano at the late nights playing lullabys for everyone to fall asleep too. L, being eleven at this time, continued as always wth his practicing detective work. Every night L would come next door to my room at night to listen to me play. He would sit next to me on the piano chair as I played different songs, especially his favorite one. It was the first song that he awoke to on the late night "The Name of Life" The song from the movie Spirited Away. Sometimes I would even go to his room, only to stay up all night just talking about anything that came up. Often times we would watch spirited away, it was our favorite movie.

I got to know L much better. I would visit his room, a lot as well as visa versa. No one really thought anything of it, they knew we were best friends. I was just facinated on how simillar he was to me. From my monotone voice, deep dark eyes, to emotionless face, he had it all. I spent so much time with L sometimes it felt as if I had forgotten about the people that I had first met when I came to this place. The people who made me feel wanted. Matt, Near, and Mello. I had realized that they missed hanging out with me too. I devoted my long afternoons with them and on a rare note sometimes one of them would come and join L and I at night, only to have them fall asleep first. This always put a small smile on my face as I took a blanket from my bed and covered them up. L would share that same small expression on his face. Which would make me want to smile even more.


	3. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of the Characters and what not.**

**and im really sorry that**

**wrote chapter three listening to... here in your arms- hellogoodbye**

I had now reached the age of 13 noticing that I had grown a lot, as a matter a fact everyone had both grown physically and mentally.

Matt had changed a alot, he was 13 like myself. His hair still remained that red color I had grown to love through out our friendship. Instead of his short cropped cut he had always kept when we were a child. Matt had grown a tad longer from our childhood days, he was now reaching the height of 5"4'. His hair looked layered and tossed about. Matt had started smoking now, often times I would walk into his room just to talk and find him knocked out on the floor with a cigarette bud in hand. I would always look down on this, that wasn't the Matt I knew and loved like a brother. In a way I had felt pity for him, by smoking he was just throwing his life away and sometimes I didn't want to stand around that. He would always fidget with his goggles when nervous about something. He still had his nack for video games, and one thing that I know would never change about him is that he is childish and he absolutley hates to lose, I've known him to be that way ever since we first met. Yet I have to admit, he had gotten rather handsome if I do say so myself. We still were close friends, but he had developed a small interest towards me. How I found out? Near let the cat out of the bag one night while he hung out with L and I in my room.

Then there was Near, he was now 12. Though he had always been the youngest of us he had grown much taller, reaching 5"5', almost as tall as L. He always would have a small trinket toy of such in is hand as usual, casual playing with it tossing it about in his hand. Always twirling his hair with his other hand. He was very mature, especially for his age. His face had already lost its child roundness and took more shape into a nice sleek face with bony cheeks. He had bleached his hair white, matching the color of everything else in his room. He told me one day while we were walking outside that he had done this only because he had loved the color white, and he felt that it had matched him. His white hair would always be messy, and a bit curly. It hung over his eyes, layered. His skin was the same light tone as mine, with black eyes that seemed to glow next to his white hair.

Mello, who was now 14 he still had his chocolate obsession. He hadn't grown his hair out much, it was still the same shoulder length as it always was. When we would have a guest over, which was rare, he would still be, many times, mistaken as a girl. Though I had kept a straight face when this happened I always found it quite amusing. I was smart enough to know that if I ever cracked a smile during one of those moments, I would be knocked out cold on the floor before I can say "Wammy" You might be thinking that I'm just joking, right? Wrong. The last time we had guest over I had found Matt lying in the middle of the living room, apparently he was knocked out from Mello. Mello would always be wearing black, his favorite color.

There was L, 14 years old. He acted very, very mature for his age. His black raven hair would hang right above his eyes. It was layered and messy. His looks had changed so much since we were children. His face had lost its childhood roundness and began to show his bony cheeks. He remained ivory skinned, skinny (as much candy as he ate), with dark bags under his eyes from staying up late with me, and he had grown much taller reaching 5"6'. He would wear a loose white long sleeve with loose jeans, and he absolutely hated socks. I think I just might have started to fancy him a bit. His eyes were dark as the midnight sky, glowing against his skin.

Then there was me, I was much like L. Grown out of being a child, my hair colored raven black long, layered, and messy. I had lost all of my baby fat which gave me a slight figure. My ivory skin would just glow against my dark black hair as long as my black colored eyes. I had grown taller 5"3' just one inch under Matt. The dark bags under my eyes had grown, due to staying up playing music and talking. I would rarely sleep now, spending my nights with L and any of my other friends. I would usually wear a loose fitting shirt accompained with my favorite jeans and a hoodie to top it off. On the occasion I would wear a fitted shirt.

I had started to notice that Matt would always fuss with his goggles when talking to me and that never happened before. I didn't put too much thought into it but I took a guess that Near was telling the truth. Matt did take on a little fancy to me. But I wasn't looking for love, in fact I had yet to know the true meaning to it. I know the kind of love that I had for Watari and everyone else at Wammys, but that was because they were my family. I would think there is a deeper meaning to it than just that, or I secretly hoped so. But I wasn't too sure why I was wondeirng about this so much. I went up to my room and lay down on my back on the piano's chair with my legs hanging off touching the floor. I sat upright, looking at all the photographs I had stuck on my wall. I continued to put up the group picture that we took every year, it seemed to resemble a timeline. I looked to the first picture, the year that I had gotten here. We were all so small that Watari had to kneel beside us inorder to be in the shot. As my eyes made its way through all the years, to now. Watari could now stand up and be in the shot. We had all grown so much, I needed to take a trip down memory lane, but how?

The day had gone by fast, and it was now in the late hours of the night. As usual you found us, L and I sat in my room. We sat down side by side and he listened to me as I played a soft melody on the piano. It was later than I had thought it was and L was tired. Just as I got to the softest part of the song I felt his head slowly coming to a rest on my shoulder. I paused, halfway through the piece. Carefully sliding my way off the chair being sure not to wake him I got a blanket from my bed and covered him up. I made my way out of the room dimming the lights making sure not to wake L. I quietly checked in on everyones room. Seeing that everyone was asleep I snuck downstairs to take a look at the old photo albums. I was as quiet as a mouse, making my way over to the book shelf, dimming the lights. I made my way through every year since I had been here. I took out the most recent one, I blew on the cover clearing some of the dust. I shuffled to the couch placing the album on the glass topped table I sat comfortably in my own little awkward position. One leg I had my knee up to my chest and the other was stretched out, in a regular position. I carefully opened the album making sure not to rip any of the pages. I had made it about half way through until I saw it. It was the most perfect picture in the history of Whammys. I had remembered taking this. It was one of those surprise picture perfect kodak moments. The picture was taken when all of us were taking a walk outside on one summer day. There were clear skies and Watari was outside taking pictures of the garden. Watari had aimed the camera at us, as I quickly put my arms over L and Matt's shoulders as Matt put his arms on Mello's shoulders. Near jumped infront of me screaming, "Hey! I want to be in the picture too!" And we all laughed. I smiled looking back at this picture, this was exactly what I was looking for. I quickly closed the album, shoved it back into it's place on the bookshelf, shut off all the lights, and ran up to my room. L was still sound asleep on the piano chair, I kept the lights dimmed so he wouldn't wake up. I opened the drawer of my desk and shuffled through it for some tape to hang up my picture. I heard L mumble softly in his sleep. Finding some tape I ripped a small piece and stuck half on the photo. I closed the drawer and walked to the picture wall. As much as I tried I couldn't find a opening to place it. L mumbled in his sleep again, a little louder this time. I needed to be more quiet, or else he would wake up. I wanted to put it some place where I would be able to see it always. An idea went off in my head, the piano. Right above the highest keys on the upright piano I had in my room I stuck the most perfect picture on there. I laughed a bit, I couldn't help it. That small laugh was enough to wake L up. He sat up rubbing his eyes, I turned my head to look at him. I gave him a smile as I turned back to the photo. He laughed, "I remember this." L touched the photo softly, his voice cracking. "It was a fun day, wouldn't you agree?" I nodded, "It sure was. I love this photo so much." I said in a smooth voice as I made sure it was taped well enough to the piano. L nodded in agreement. I yawned, L stretched out. "I think it's time that you should actually get some sleep." I said softly as I glanced toward the clock on my wall. It was nearly 3:00AM. L nodded, "Yeah, I think your ri-" He stopped mid-sentence cut off by a yawn. I raised an eyebrow at him as I said, "Let's both get some sleep." He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, and started to walk toward his room mumbling a quick "good night." shutting my door. I turned off my lights, and crawled into my bed.

From staying up all those late nights, I had developed a case of insomnia which meant that I had trouble falling and staying asleep. Due to this I couldn't sleep. After an hour or so trying yet failing I slowly made my way into L's room. I didn't bother knocking, I just opened up the door and stood there silently in the dark. L sat up from his bed, "Insomnia." It wasn't a question. I nodded, "I find it quite disturbing." I said. L quickly agreed. He got up from his bed as I made my way in, I lay down on the floor. He joined in and lay down next to me. "So how are we going to finally get some rest after all those nights?" L said as he proped his head on one elbow as he faced me. I gave him a crooked smile and softly said, "Let's just talk for a while, when I get tired I'll drag myself back to my room." L nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." We talked for hours. The range of subjects ran from music, to movies, to our childhood together, to our friendship, and even to where we would plan to go after leaving Whammy's. It was all the things that were on a need to know basis between us two. We were best friends, we shared everything. I knew his deepest darkest secrets and he knew mine. I knew his real name, and he knew mine. Time flew by as we talked. For the sheer joy, we were using each other's full name while talking and playing games. "So L Lawliet, tell me. Would you rather-" I was interupted by a yawn. L smiled at me, "I think it's time that you got some sleep, N-" He too yawned just as he was going to say my real name. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're one to talk." We laughed softly and lay back down on the floor. There were a few mintues of silence between us. I felt my eyes grow heavy, till I could no longer keep them open. I, N. Had fallen asleep for once in years. The same goes for L.

I awoke the next morning at 1:00PM. I figured I would have woken up late, seeming this was the first time I had slept for quite a while. But I was rather surprise at the fact that I had waken up on my bed in my own room. I certainly did remember falling asleep next to L in his room. I remember I could feel his body heat, not needing a blanket. I knew L had probably carried me back to my room. I would thank him later on tonight. I jumped out of my bed and ran my fingers quickly through my hair brushing it back. I looked myself over in the mirror, I figured I looked decent, shrugged, turned, and walked out of my room. I dragged my way downstairs, seeing Near playing with his toys on the floor, Mello sprawling on the couch while reading a magazine and eating some chocolate. Matt was sitting down against the wall playing on one of his many handheld games, Watari was right outside the back glass door tending to some of the plants, and L was eating a lollipop while lying on the cool floor under the piano. I walked in the living room stretching and yawning loudly unintentionally. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Matt spoke, "Well, well. Good morning sleeping beauty!" He gave me one of his own crooked smiles. I raised an eyebrow at him, he was obviously attempting to flirt with me. "Very funny Matt." I said. "Cmon' I wasn't joking." He said smiling. I looked up from my feet and raised an eyebrow. What was he up to? Was he bluffing? Mello made a disgusted face and went back to eating his chocolate. L slowly moved from his spot under the piano. Near's concentration was disturbed that his tower of dice had fallen down. "Hmph." He said softly. There was an awkward silence. L stood up and looked at me, wanting to see how I reacted. I assumed he knew what Matt was up to. I gave Matt a small half smile "Really now, Matt." I scratched the back of my leg with my foot. I heard Matt sigh, I looked up. "Yes?" I said soft yet attention grabbing. He stood up and slowly walked toward me. "I'm serious M. You really are beautiful." Matt said. I remained calm and kept a straight face. "Thank you." I said in my monotone voice. Where was he going with this? "Aww, that's all I get? A thank you? Why not something like, hey Matt your pretty cute yourself." He said. Matt didn't know when to cut it out. I didn't say anything, he continued talking as he reached me from across the room. He was now standing right in front of me, "Or instead of talking you could have done this." Everyone's head shot up immediately from what they were doing. Near's tower of dice had fallen crashing to the floor, Mello dropped his chocolate bar and magazine. L's head shot up from looking at the floor. Matt took my hands in his and he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him but I didn't fight back. There was no point if I did. I closed my eyes and waited it out. This kiss was gentle yet firm, playful yet passionate. He pulled back opening his eyes he smiled. I opened my eyes, it was like I could just hear his thoughts screaming out at me. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "Oh yeah. She kissed back, she wants me." But he was far from being correct. I didn't fancy him, I was pretty sure that I liked L. "Because actions speak louder than words." Matt said finishing his sentence. "Matt, why-" He cut me off, "Shh, shh, shhh. Don't talk just kiss me one more time." Matt said, he apparently didn't get my point. "No. Matt listen." I said in a more serious tone. He stopped. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't like you... Like that. More like a brother and best friend" I was struggling for the right words. He frowned. "Then why did you kiss me back?" He said with his voice shaking, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't. I just waited it out." I said softly. He was outraged. "YOU WAITED IT OUT?" He screamed. Mello jumped from the sudden noise. "Matt, its just-" He cut me off. "What the HELL is that supposed to mean. Waited it out. YOU CLOSED YOUR EYES, it seemed like you were into it but no. YOU WAITED IT OUT. I actually THOUGHT you liked me back. For that moment I just put whatever I had on the line figuring I had nothing to loose. But I was wrong. I lost a so-called friend... I HATE YOU!" He walked up to his room. When he was halfway up the stairs I spoke, "That's too bad Matt. Because I like you." He stopped, and turned to me. "But only as a friend." He continued walking as one small tear ran down his cheek. I spoke again, softly, "You were a good friend." That did it to him. "I also HATE how you ALWAYS have to have the last say in EVERYTHING. AND ITS ALWAYS A STUPID SARCASTIC REMARK TOO!" He was furious. I still remained calm. "Me saying that you were a good friend wasn't sarcasm Matt. I meant it." I said as I turned around facing him talking in a slightly louder voice. He screamed, letting out his anger and stomped up to his room. Mello, Near, and L stood up looking at me. "That was intense." Mello said. "I never seen him so mad." Near joined in. L nodded. "I should go talk to him about it." I mumbled as I started to walk to the stairs. Mello stuck his arm out blocking me. "Let him relax for bit M." Mello was right, I should let him relax. But I ignored him all the while. I walked up to his room and gave three knocks on his bedroom door. "What?" I could hear him sniffling. I knocked again. "Go away." I sighed, and knocked. I heard Matt sigh loudly in disgust he came and opened his door. I leaned against the door frame looking down at my feet. He saw me. "Matt, I-" He slammed the door in my face. I sighed. "Open the door Matt. Please?" I could hear him crying softly. "Matt open the door now. I just want to talk to you." I said in a more serious tone. Silence. "I already know your crying." A few minutes passed and he opened the door and sat back down on his bed. I stepped into his room and closed the door behind me. "Look Matt, I-" "I know, I know. Your sorry." He always cut me off. There was a moment of awkward silence, so he spoke. "Look I just don't want this to r-" It was my turn to cut him off "To ruin our friendship?" He looked up at me, "Yeah. I guess kissing you was kind of stupid." He admitted. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah. You screwed up my first kiss." I said playfully. He laughed, "I guess I did huh?" I smiled. "So we cool?" Matt questioned. I gave him a crooked smile, "Of course" I said. He stood up and I gave him a friendly hug. I'm glad that everything is finally back to normal.


	4. Trickster

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.  
Wrote chapter four listening to... Dont trust me- 3OH!3**

**oh! and before i forget the whole idea of this chapter came from a fan art of death note by ~SilentReaper**

**.com/art/Death-Note-The-Quiet-Ones-63372296**

**(yes, i got here "okay" to write a chapter on her artwork.)  
i take NO credit what so ever from her artwork. its sheer brilliance. please check that link out, it is just awesome, shes a great artist.**

**and yes, the little fist fight from the anime is included in the chapter but its M and Mello.. yeaa read onn, it just went with the flow, and i had writers block on this chapter, but i decided not to completely think of another idea and redo it cause i think it came out pretty good.  


* * *

**

Reaching the age of 15 I began to feel old. I had gotten a driving permit but that still meant I couldn't use a car without someone with a registered license in the car. Usually this meant L would accompany me during driving trips. He would also accompany Matt when he practiced driving, though any of us would rarely even go out.

Mello continued with his chocolate addiction claiming that he was addicted and that he could stop any time if he wanted to. But we all knew better than to believe him, he was bluffing. Though we hadn't dare even come and try to make him stop eating chocolate.

Near, though the youngest of everyone he had become quite the trickster. One day he went a little over board. He started with Mello. While Mello was reading one of his magazines and eating chocolate. Near silently sneaked behind him making sure he wasn't looking. He sprinkled some laxatives into Mello's chocolate bowl. All Near had to do was wait. But he couldn't take the suspense, he needed to trick someone else. Matt was next. He approached Matt's computer, the one that was off limits to everyone but Matt. Near hacked into Matt's system and turned off the spam blocker. Then sneaked away. Just as Near had planned, here came Matt in the mood to play his game. Mello ran past him holding his stomach in pain mumbling "bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" Right as Matt was about to break his world record high score a pop up came on the screen. It read "Do you want a bigger penis?" Matt jumped, "What? I swear I have my spam blocker on." The funny thing was right when he had said that his screen filled with pop ups causing his game to shut down. He was furious, "MELLO!" He screeched. I heard him from the living room jumping of out my chair from the sudden noise. I was playing the piano, trying to right a different song. Just as I was about to reach the end of my melody, "SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!" I jumped out of my seat, it was L, yelling. He came running down stairs. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS DONE WITH MY SHIRT?!" The two sleeves of his shirt were completely torn off with fabric poking out everywhere. I was wide eyed. I figured was my turn next. I gave L a look and went up to my room. I opened the door finding my room a complete mess! It took me so long just to clean up the place. MY music sheets covered all of the floor, my bed was pretty much turned upside down, the sofa somehow moved from one end of the room to the piano, and all my photographs that once had their place on the wall covered the floor. I was furious. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?....AH, MELLO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Matt, Mello, and L ran to my door at once. They had never heard me scream. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Mello shrieked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE? YOU SHOULD KNOW!" I yelled back at Mello. "WELL I DON'T!" He screamed defending himself. "Oh sure, just like how you wouldn't know how MY SPAM GUARD ON MY GAME SHUT OFF!" Matt yelled at Mello. "WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Mello screamed. "Really Mello. Your the one who had TORN THE SLEEVES OFF MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" L screamed at Mello's face. "A-AH! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I DID THIS CRAP? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Mello screamed, outraged. I thought for a second and sighed, what was going on? L mumbled something under his breath just as the yelling started up again. Mello continued cursing, Matt swore and yelled grabbing at anything he could, L grabbed at Mello's shirt ripping the sleeve himself, and I yelled cursing once and slapped Matt's hand away just as he was about to grab my hair and pull it. We paused in mid action with fist raised in the air just inches away from faces, me in a stance ready to kick someone. We heard someone whistling quietly from another room., it was Near playing with some of his toys. L raised his index finger in the air, he had an idea. "This is pointless that we are fighting against each other. None of us did any of this. But everyone in this house is fighting except for Watari and Near. Watari would never trash M's room, tear my shirt, put laxatives into Mello's chocolate, or turn off Matt's spam guard on his computer. Only Near is left." He explained. Mello rolled his eyes, "Duh. An idiot could have figured that out." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him, I was in the mood to make a sarcastic remark. "So did you figure that out?" I said smugly. He bit back a growl and glared at me instead. I put a small crooked smile on my face, to be completely honest I always did like to tease Mello a little when the rare moments came. "Why you-" He said through his teeth. I glanced back at him with a bored fearless face on. That was it for Mello, short tempered Mello. I don't even know why he chose the name Mello I thought. From what I know him "mellow" was the last thing he could be. I snickered silently. Mello, what a silly name. Even his real name M- my thoughts stopped as I got caught off guard from a sudden shock of pain hitting my lower jaw. Mello punched me. "Aaaaaach!" I screamed as the force and pain of his punched knocked me toward the ground. L and Matt stood there in shock.

Mello had a furious face on breathing hard. Matt spoke up, "M-Mello you just-" L shot Matt a don't-say-anything-if-you-don't-want-to-get-knocked-out-too look. Matt turned quiet. I sat up from my spot on the floor rubbing the back of my head with one hand. My lip was bleeding. "You know," I said quietly "that really hurt." He sighed in anger and walked over toward me, I still on the floor. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward him. "That last smile just DID IT M! Sometimes you make me so mad! I don't care if your a girl and I so called can't punch girls, I just made an exception for you!" My hair fell over my eyes as Mello finished yelling at me. I took a breath in, it was my turn to talk. "You know Mello, I'm not the only one with issues here as you out it. You've always had such a temper and you just don't know how to control it." I explained to Mello in a much calmer tone than he had yelled at me. His grip on me loosened, as he soaked in everything I had just said. His eyes widened, "I do NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" He said screaming at me I raised an eyebrow. "It's really very simple Mello." I said calmly as I quickly turned around so that my back was facing towards him, and I kicked him. A force of energy ran through my leg as I shot it at him, hitting him in his lower jaw. "AAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell back to the floor. "It's same same, but different my friend." I said in a calm smooth voice. There was a huge thud as he hit the floor. Matt and L stood there wide eye, mouth open, "Holy crap." Matt mumbled. Mello stood up, practically growling at me. He grabbed the sleeve of the hoodie and pulled me in his direction making me fall. He yelled at me, "WHAT THE HELL!" I glared at him from underneath my hair. He grabbed my shirt forcing me to stand face to face with him. I grabbed his shirt too, ready to punch him back if I had too. "Might I warn you, I'm much strong than I look." I said calmly warning Mello. L finally spoke, "Stop, stop, stop. In case you haven't noticed, _Mello_. It's Near's fault. Not M's, or anyone else's. You shouldn't have punched M in the first place." Mello had a bewildered look on his face which quickly had turned into anger. "WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS MY FRICKIN' FAULT?!" He screamed at L's face. "Didn't you start the fight between you and M?" That made Mello settle down. He sighed, exasperated. I wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth and studied in on my finger. I gave a side-stare at Mello, "So L, on with your little plan you had in mind. Before this happened." I said holding up the blood on my finger. Mello rubbed his head. "Ouch" He mumbled. I knew he may have not wanted to admit it, but yes he was for a fact ashamed for getting kicked and knocked down to the floor by a girl. I brushed away that thought and regained control of my emotions. "Anyway," L continued, mumbling. "It is pretty obvious that Near has cause all of this, my shirt, Matt's computer, Mello's chocolate bowl, and M's room. Unless one of us sabotage ourself in order to frame Near..." He paused and everyone turned to Mello. He looked up from his bruised hand, "Wha-? Why the hell would I go through putting laxatives into my chocolate bowl and having to get that pain afterward?" I nodded at Mello, "He's right, that would be rather stupid." We then all looked at Matt, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What!? Me? No way. I was just about to reach my high score right when it crashed, and I've always wanted to do that." He said. Mello spoke, "Eh. He's right ever since we were five he's been trying and trying to beat the world record." Matt nodded, "Wait. So this only leaves..." He stopped and the three of them turned to me. I scratched the back of my leg with my foot and said, "Would you really think that I would go through all that trouble of messing up my room just to pull a few pranks? I'm sure you guys know me better than that. If I were to pull a prank the case would be much harder to figure out than this." L nodded. I spoke again, "It's settled, Near tricked us." Matt laughed, "I never would have thought." Mello put a disgusted face on, "Stupid." He mumbled. I let out a sigh. "The four of us is obviously can beat the crap out of Near. There's four of us..." L continued to explain. "and there's one of Near. I'm not the type for revenge but I think he may have gone a tad bit too far with his tricks this time." L said as he cracked a knuckle. Mello marched up the stairs, "I'm going to get that little-" His voice disappeared into silence as he climbed. Matt raced up stairs after Mello with L and I trudging at the same pace behind. We stood there blocking the doorway of Near's room as Mello and Matt picked him up.

When it was all finally over we exited Near's room one by one. Matt came out first, exhausted. He had multiple bruises on his arms and his nose was bleeding from Near moving out of the way just as Mello was going to punch him in his face. Next Mello crawled out, beaten. His lip had been busted along with the bruises on his leg. There were knots in his hair from it being pulled around. I came out next, my hair was a mess (even messier than when I had entered), my lip wasn't bleeding anymore for the blood had dried up from when Mello punched me. The sleeve of my hoodie had been torn off, completely. I sighed and turned left to my room. Not bothering to close the door I dropped right down to my bedroom floor. I heard Near's door open again and heard someone moan. I looked up to see it was L. He was worn out and tired. His shirt was torn even more than it had been when we started, there were blood stains here and there. He stopped in front of my door and knocked, "Come in." I sighed. He dropped to the floor right next to me. I sat up, wincing a little at the pain. He sighed, "I think that may have been a little too much fun for the day." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Fun?" I questioned. He laughed silently as he wiped some blood off my face, "I'm in pain. I'll just go back to my room and lie there for the rest of eternity." He said in a monotone voice as he slowly got up and slugged back to his room. I watched him go out the door and lay back down on the floor. I didn't bother even moving to my bed, or closing the door. It was to much of an hassle, not to mention too much pain.


	5. Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters what so ever.**

**Joy to the world for 3 more weeks of summer, high five?**

**maybe thats just me.**

**ehh, enjoy thy summer**

**wrote chapter five listening to... heaven(slow version) -DJ sammy and hug-DBSK  


* * *

**

Sixteen years old, life was going by so fast. I had finally reached the age in which I was able to have my own drivers license. To be completely honest, I was happy about getting my own license even though I knew for a fact I wouldn't use it much. For I would rarely leave the house. As a matter of fact, none of us at Wammys would go out very often. If we did, we would use Watari's car. It was a black old fashion looking car. But as old as it was Watari had always taken great care of it, leaving it to look like new. I was never really sure of what it was called for that thought didn't interest me enough to ask anyone about it.

Not much had changed from the previous year of my life. Only for the fact that we all got older and from our Mello and I having a small fist fight I had earned a scared from his punch just a year ago. Near was still continuing his tricks, but from now on it wasn't so daring. I figured he had learned his lesson from last year. When he had pulled major pranks on each of us leading him into trouble. Basically meaning, we had a fist fight in his room.

Mello was the same, no surprise on that. Wearing the same most interesting black clothes. His hair was shoulder length, blonde. Yes, he was still mistaken as a girl. As old as that joke was I would still be amused. Mello had a small scar on the left side of his face next to his lip from that day I had kicked him right after he had punched me.

Matt had finally given up his smoking addiction after Watari had given him a talk. It was hard for him to do but he pulled out in the end just fine. He still had the same old video game addiction and loved the same old jacket. Problem was, it was getting too small for him. So on his sixteenth birthday what Near, Mello, L, and I had decided to do was find a new jacket for him. We were searching the internet on Watari's PC. And we just found the perfect one. Although, it was more like a vest. I thought that it would go just perfectly with the stripped shirts that he constantly wore. The vest that we had found was a tan colored vest with faux fur along the neck and sleeves going in a box like pattern down the vest. We had that shipped in and it was perfect for him, he loved it right away.

L had mostly been the same. But today I noticed that he was acting rather stranger than usual. I paused in the middle of my song, with my hands in midair. My foot was still pressed down on the pedal, leaving the haunting sound of a minor chord echoing through the living room. L was sitting down on the couch idle looking at his feet. It was if my music was helping him to concentrate to what he was thinking. He looked up at me, as if to say "What happened to the music?" I looked down at the keys and played a fast C major scale. L returned to being idle and looking at his feet. I finally spoke and filled the awkward silence. "What are you thinking of?" I said softly as I looked at him. He was still staring at his feet, not making a sound. I waited for a moment. He then spoke, "It's nothing much." He breathed in "Don't worry about me M." He said pausing. Then starting up again, "It's most likely you will find out later." I cocked my head to the right a little. I raised an eyebrow, L was serious about whatever he was thinking of. "Oh. It seems your a bit depressed." I said looking at L one more time. He looked up from his feet, "Depressed... I guess you could say that. I am depressed." He said softly. I wanted to ask him why but I would save that later for our late night music hours as he liked to call it. I sighed worrying about him. I went back to playing piano. I played a soft song from one of my favorite movies, "Spirited Away" The song that I was playing was called "One Summer's Day" Written and composed by Joe Hisaishi. I loved all of his pieces but this one especially. It would start off with soft high pitched chords, which continued the graceful melody. But my favorite part was about when you have reached the halfway point of the song it would slow down, becoming a softer melody. When hearing this and watching the movie I would sometimes feel a lump in my throat, as if I were to cry. I would quickly swallow that feeling and listened closely to the music. As I finished the song I stood up at looked at L. His hair was covering his eyes but I had heard him sniffle. I looked at him with concern, "L-" I started to speak. He ignored it wiped his eye and ran up to his room leaving me shocked in the living room. I closed the piano and sat on the couch. "What is going on?" I thought out loud.

After the incident that had happened with L in the living room I walked outside. It was pouring rain, but rain is my favorite type of weather. I stepped outside our glass door barefoot. I scratched the back of my head and looked up to the rain. I sighed again. I couldn't wait for tonight. I really needed to talk to L and figure out what was going on. I couldn't think of anything I had done that would have made him like this, in fact I didn't do anything. I couldn't stop thinking about it, what was wrong? What was wrong? Questions were running through my head as I walked down my favorite path. The rain was soaking me, but I didn't mind. It helped me to think. I wasn't sure if L would even come to my room tonight, he just seemed so depressed. But it had to be my song that had triggered his tears, for he wasn't crying before. He was just thinking. Halfway through all my thoughts I had reached the door. It was starting to get dark, so I figured I should just go inside, change into some dry close, and only hope that L would come.

Night had finally come, and I was just dying to talk to L. I sat in my room, wondering if he was going to come or not. I dried myself and changed my clothes. It seemed just like any other night. The clock on my wall said 12:14 AM the usual time that we would be wide awake and playing music. I played a sad sounding song on the piano. It was a sad song, but the melody was just so enchanting to listen to. In fact it was the same song that I had played earlier that had made L shed a tear. I finished the song in a slow a slow graceful stop. I heard my door creak open, I lifted my legs off the piano bench and turned around hoping it was the one person that I needed to talk to. Thank goodness it was. L spoke. "M... I need to tell you something important." He said it in such a serious tone. This caught my attention immediately. I felt my heart drop as he made his way in my room to sit next to me. I could tell that what ever it is that he was about to tell me, it wasn't good. I turned to him not needing to say anything. I just nodded. I saw a sense of depression mixed with compassion, sensitivity and worry in his eyes. Right at that moment, looking into his eyes I knew that there was absolutely something wrong. He was at a loss for words. This never happened. My heart was racing.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes. I finally spoke up "L, what is it?" He looked down at the worn, yellow piano keys. His eyes flickered up to the picture I had taped onto my piano a couple years ago. "I'm leaving." He finally said. My heart dropped though showing no emotion, keeping in control. "Where are you going...?" I calmly asked. He looked up with his eyes from the picture then to me, still keeping his face down. "Japan." He said softly. So many things were running through my mind right at that moment. My heart was racing, while I was still trying to keep my emotions under control. Still calm, I asked "Wha- why?" L looked up at me, I could see the sadness in his eyes. "There's a mass murderer in Japan, they refer to him as Kira." I thought for a moment, Kira. Go figure, the name sure fit, in Japanese Kira meant killer. He continued to explain, "From what I have been informed of Kira has been killing criminals somehow. But they would all just get heart attacks. From this, I can only guess that Kira needs a face and a name to kill." A thought then struck me, L could die. If anyone found out his real name was actually L-. He cut my thoughts off when he spoke softly. "I... I'm really going to miss you."I was a bit shocked. L usually never showed his feelings, but because of those little words of emotion that he had said caused me to just let everything out. I cried. I hadn't cried ever since Watari took me into Whammys. But L, him leaving, it hurt. He held me in his arms while I cried. After a few minutes I looked up at him with tear stained cheeks only to notice that he too had cried. I spoke softly, "I don't want you to leave, L." I hugged him even closer. He spoke, "I know. I don't want to leave you either M. But I have to." He also was speaking softly. His grip around me tightened. My mouth was right by his ear, I took this moment to say something that I have been wanting to say for all these years. "I love you." I whispered it ever so softly into his ear. At that moment he pulled away, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me in the eyes. I looked at him back bitting my lip, thinking that I shouldn't have said that. He started to open his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind and closed it. I stared back at him. Then, he brought his hands up to my face gently carressing it. With no further words, L kissed me. What a kiss it was. It was gentle and soft, yet with passion that felt as if it was held back for years. I pulled back, breathless. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I had a small bewildered expression on my face. "Why-" I started to say. Only to be cut off by L, "Because actions speak louder than words." He said softy as he mimicked my well known crooked smile. I rolled my eyes, and Ikissed him. My arms found there way around his neck while his snaked around my waist. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't know when he was going to pack up and go, or if he was just going to leave in the silence of the dead night. I really wanted him to remember me, but most of all I wanted to see him. I didn't want him to go. My fingers weaved in his messy hair as our kiss lasted for a couple minutes. It ended by a sudden knock on my open bedroom door. Near and Matt, whom walked in on us stood the door. "Whoa." Near said wide eyed. "Wha- Eh. What?" I jerked away from L, with a loss for words. "Uh... Er... What's going on M?... Waiting it out?" Matt questioned sarcastically. Obviously he hadn't forgotten what had happened when we were around the age of thirteen or so. L raised an eyebrow at him. I remained calm, "I think I should be the one asking questions here Matt. What are you two doing up at this hour and why are you both in my room?" I asked embarrassed. Near answered me with a calm expression on his face. "Usually your playing piano at this hour, it usually helps me to fall asleep. So I wanted to see what you were up to, since I didn't hear any music coming from your room. So I didn't really think that it would have been such a big deal if I came into your room without knocking. Afterall you are the one that always welcomes us in weither we knocked or not. Remember." Near was right, I never said that they had to knock. In fact, I had told them they never had to that I would be happy to welcome them in no matter what. I sighed, "Okay Near, I get it. So Matt what's your excuse?" I raised one eyebrow at him. "Well, I was bored and I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to play some video games with L. Seeing that he wasn't in his room I kind of figured he would be with you listening to you play piano as you both do every night. But I didn't hear any music coming from your room, and I saw Near out here in the hallway so we both decided to just come in and check if everything was okay. And well... We found you guys, up to something." Matt raised both of his eyebrows at me. L chuckled once, "Maybe you guys should go back to your rooms." Near put on a crooked smile and joked around a little. "Why? Just getting started?" I don't blame Near for saying that, I probably would have made a sarcastic remark also if I didn't know the full story. For I can be immature at times. Matt bursted out laughing, he put his "kissy" face on teasing us. I raised an eyebrow and bit back a growl "You guys will found out later." I said gently. L joined into the conversation "You both will find out tomorrow actually." I turned to him in disbelief, "Wha-? Tomorrow?" I knew that if they were going to find out tomorrow, it mean't that is when he was leaving. I was shocked, why hadn't he told me sooner? If he had, maybe then I could have possibly changed his mind in not going. Maybe I would have confessed to him sooner. Maybe everything would be different. L held my hand, "Yes, tomorrow." His tone was soft yet firm as if stating something that he wasn't going to change his mind on. Near could tell something serious was happening. He cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow, "I'll leave you two alone, by the looks of everything you both need to talk everything out." Near said in a monotone voice. He was right. Matt chimed still joking around. He was not quite catching on, "Aw Near, leaving so soon? Why don't you stick around we might ju-" Matt had started to say. "Matt." Near cut him off in mid-sentence with a more serious tone this time. Matt caught on, they left.

I lay on my bedroom floor next to L. My head lying on his chest. I silently shed one more tear. "Don't leave." I whispered half asleep. L was still wide awake, he stroke my hair with one hand. "I don't want to but I need to." Though I was half awake I was still as wise as I am when fully functioning. "If you don't want to leave then don't. You don't need to if you don't want to." My eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He started to talk, "M, if you love something-" "let it go, I know." I finished his sentence for him. "But the whole reason why I don't want to let you go is because I love you. I don't want to just loose that." I stated, more awake now. "I finally found out the whole true meaning of actual love. How could I possibly let that slip out of my grip?" I sat up as I continued ranting. L now sat up also. "L, you could die. I hope you realize that, and from what you told me about Kira I know that Kira would most likely try to find out your name and kill you using the Death Note. Sure the chances of that happening could possibly be only around 10% knowing how careful you are but that 10% could just mean everything. Your life." I held back any tears. He stroked my face, "I'm sorry M. I just have to." I sighed at him and lay back down resting my head on his chest. He changed the subject, even though him leaving was all I could think about.


	6. Lonely

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.  
now im mad.  
the chapters on my computer have been deleted. so i had to re write everysingle one from this chapter to however many else there was that i finished.  
ARGH i hate this.  
**

**anyway, i think i like how i wrote it before, and yea, my chapters are starting to get shorter... tell me if you like that or not**

so yes, this chapter you see a more.. sensitive side of L i suppose  
i dont know, but their really emotional because that's how much they love each other for apparently** love is a powerful thing  


* * *

**

It had probably been about two or three years since L had left Wammy House. By now I am already at the age of 18 years old but I was depressed, sad, and most of all lonely. I dreaded the fact that I had to wake up every morning to awaken with no greeting from L. No more late night talks or music hours. No more walks on my favorite path in the rain with a silence between us that was comfortable. No more hugs, no kisses. Nothing. I would dream of him every night, and they were all good dreams. Him and I spending time together doing absolutely nothing in the world but enjoying each other's company. Yes, I, M dreamed. For now I spent my nights sleeping, I saw no point in staying up as late as I usually would, who would I spend it with? Myself? It wasn't as fun. I gave up on piano. I felt as if I had no point in life.

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding outside. I glanced at the clock on my wall it said 6:45 AM. I figured so that I would wake up this early, I had gone to sleep by 8:00 last night. I scratched at the back of my head and stretched yawning. I stepped out of bed. The sun had just started to rise leaving just a small streak of light shining through my bedroom window. I crawled my way out of bed and walked toward the light. I placed one hand to the window watching the rain. The morning sun added a twinkle to my deep dark black colored eyes. I heaved a sigh, the weather today was much like the weather it was when L left. I looked at all the photos on my wall, thinking back to that very day.

_I woke up hearing rain pounding on the roof. I sighed softly and shifted my a little. I had just woken up from sleeping. How long has it been since I slept? Though, more importantly, what was my head resting on? It wasn't a pillow, I'm sure it is not the floor... Then, "L." I whispered. He was still asleep, I glanced toward the clock in his room, it was only 7:27AM. I sat up looking at L. He was still sleeping, but if I made a sound it would wake him up in no time. He mumbled something in his sleep. I ran my fingers gently through his soft, messy, raven black hair. His eyes slowly opened up smiling at the sight of me. I only half-heartedly smiled back at him, "Good morning L," I said softly. "Good morning to you too M." He replied. Though early in the morning his voice was still as smooth as glass. "I'm so glad that your still here." I fought back the urge to hug him. His eyes closed for a few seconds, pausing, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. My eyes widened. "Oh, why in the world would I leave right in the middle of the night? I wouldn't want to depress you." He said in a gentle voice. I pulled away from him, talking in a more serious tone. "Depressed. Even if you left in the middle of the night or in the middle of the day, either way, I am going to be sad." He sighed at my fact and grabbed my hand gently, "No, you can't be sad. You need to be smiling as you see me go off into the world, finally fulfilling my life long dream of being a detective. I wouldn't want you to be sad." He said. I raised an eyebrow and put on my well known crooked smile, "If you don't want me to be sad, don't leave." I challenged him. All expression faded away from his face, "M." He said in a much more serious tone this time. I sighed, "When do you have leave?" I asked as he heaved himself off the floor of his bedroom, slowly starting to walk out the door thinking. "Mid-day." And with that word he left his room. I could feel the lump in my throat and tears starting to build up in my eyes. I quickly swallowed my pain and sorrow and trudged off to my room._

I looked in the mirror at the black bags under my eyes, they brought so back so many memories that would soon come to an end. I heard Mello being dragged out of his room into the hallway complaining, "Why the hell do we need to have a family meeting? It's eight in the frickin' morning. Besides, we're not even a real family." He whined. "Shut up Mello. L said it was important, and so what if we're not a real family, we treat each other like we're one." Matt said. My eyes widened, family meeting? I rushed out of my room to be greeted by Matt and Mello screaming and cursing at each other. I cleared my throat to get attention. They didn't hear, I figured that much. I made a disgusted face and walked over to Near's room. I knocked on the white wooden door three times. He opened the door looking tired. "Did I wake you up?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Mello and Matt's yelling did." We looked over at them still screaming and fighting in the hall. I stepped to the side of Near's door frame and he trudged out. "Mello... Matt." He said loudly. They stopped yelling and looked at Near. "Downstairs, now." They scrambled to stand up and ran down stairs. How impressive. I thought to myself. Near was the youngest but one of the most respected. I followed him downstairs to find everyone, including Watari. I walked to the couch and sat on the floor next to Matt's legs.

The room was filled with silence. The soft sound of footsteps broke the silence. I looked up from my feet to the staircase, it was L. He stopped and spoke, breaking the dead silence that filled the room. "Everyone." He started, getting everyone's attention. We looked up from whatever it was that we were doing and gave our full attention to L. He continued to speak, struggling for the perfect words to say. "I'm leaving." He said it so coldly. Everyone but Watari and I were shock. Near snapped back into reality, "Wait, leaving as in... gone?" He questioned. L nodded silently, a sad look in his eyes. Matt stopped in the middle of his game and stood up from his spot, "L, why?! You can't just leave us like this!" Matt screamed. I remained quiet, sitting on the floor. Mello spoke up, "Could you at least explain why the hell you're leaving and where the hell your planning to go? Also, why the hell Watari is okay with this?" There was a silence and L walked toward us. "There's a mass murder in Japan, and he goes by the name of Kira. He's been punishing criminals by killing them somehow. This case has caught my attention. So... I've volunteered to help and solve this case." Silence filled the room. Near sniffled once tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked up to L as a mentor and loved him like a brother. "Don't leave." Near whimpered. My heart dropped, those were the exact words I had said to L the previous night. L staggered nervously, "I'm sorry. I have to. In a few hours I will be off to Japan, and I will bring Kira to justice." With those words said, L left the room and climbed up the stairs to pack up his things. Matt dropped to his knees beside me. His goggles filling up with tears. "L... No." I looked over to him, hair casting such a dark shadow over my eyes you couldn't seem them. Matt removed his goggles revealing his deep blue eyes. A single tear streaked down his face leaving a stain, he wiped it and looked at me. "M... Last night, I'm really sorry for teasing you. You must have been so sad that's probably why you two were hugging each other because you found out that he was leaving and-" I cut him off by putting a hand in front of his face. "It's fine Matt." I replied in a monotone voice as I raised myself up and walked out the back door into the rain. I sat by the fountain for a while getting drenched in the down pour, wishing that he didn't have to go, wishing that Kira was never alive, wishing I could take the past all back and re-live it again. I heard a horn beep from the front of Wammys, L was about to leave. I sprinted as fast as I could through the rain down my favorite path to see everyone gathered outside with umbrellas. Watari was waiting in the car, "How long has Watari known about this?" I mumbled, thinking outloud. Matt turned when he heard me, his goggles still off. "Hey M." I nodded at him and joined him under his umbrella. We stood in silence listening to the rain and waiting for L to come down. I was soaked and freezing, but I couldn't have cared less. I closed my eyes, taking in the scent of the rain and the cold breeze, it was like a kiss from Heaven. I then heard the door slowly creep open. My eyes shot open as I turned around slowly. L emerged out of the house with a black umbrella walking towards the car, "Goodbye everyone." He said looking all the while at me, sadness set into his eyes. "Bye L, We'll all miss you!" Matt yelled through the rain. Near joined in, "Yeah, promise to come back." Mello gave him a relaxed salute as I remained silent. He opened the door pausing to get one last look at each of us then slowly slide in. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I've held back all my emotions for too long. I ran out from under the umbrella catching the car's door just before he had closed it shut. I pulled him out from the car and hugged him saying nothing. L pulled me in, "I love you M. Promise me that you'll always remember that no matter where you are." He whispered. I smiled as a single tear crawled it's way down my cheek. I gave him a soft peck on the lips and we pulled away, "I love you too, L. And yes, I promise." He slid in, wet from the rain and shut the door. I ran back to under the umbrella next to Matt. He looked at me bewildered as the car drove away.

I snapped back into reality, the present. No L. I sighed from that sad memory. Outside, it was still pouring rain but the sun fully risen by now. Today was just one of those days in which the sun is shining but the sky is crying all at the same time. Like an emotional break down. I smirked at the lame joke I thought up in my mind. "Hey M! You wanna play some video games with me?" Matt asked, standing in my door way. I stood up from my spot next to the window. I gave a small smile and nodded. Playing video games with Matt always made me happy. No matter what mood I was in. It would help me to get my mind off of pretty much anything. I followed him into his room. And for the first time in years, I laughed.


	7. Taken

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. yessir.**

**haha, i forget the NPA members, ehh sorry. i only can remember matsuda, yagami, ukita, and aizawa but i forget whos who when it comes to faces...  
so please, correct me if im wrong **

**ahhh its 3:35AM. and ive finally found the energy to edit this story and make it all pretty to post on here  
joy to the freakin' world.  
oh yea, short chapter again. soorrrryyy.  
i know a lot of people like medium length so ill just make sure that the upcoming ones are a good length.  


* * *

**

Trips down memory lanes, I've been taking those a lot. By now I had already turned the age of 18, I had grown so much. And so has everyone else at Wammys. It has been about two or three years since L had left. One sunny day I sat on the window sill in my room, while for the first time in while began to write a song, not the type of song with words but songs that I will play on the piano. Even though ever since L had left my interest in music completely disappeared as if I had crumpled it up and threw it away. Something today wanted me to take that musical talent and start up on it again. I hummed out the melody in my head, I was stuck. Musician's block I should call it. I couldn't think of what should come next. I looked out the window for inspiration. Just as if on cue, three black limos came gliding the front gates. Visitors? Perhaps a couple of Watari's friends? No, he would have told us if they were coming over, this was weird. "What's going on?" I thought out loud. I ran downstairs.

"Watari, who are they?" Mello asked frantically as I just reached downstairs. "I have no idea Mello" Watari replied. What? He didn't even know? That really worried me. They reached our door, just as the rest of us found our way downstairs. The rung the doorbell repeatedly, clearly impatient. Everyone stood still, it was as if you could hear our hearts beating in triple time. Watari opened the door and greeted them with a smile. There were four of them, four people needing three limo's? What the hell. I stood between Matt and Mello with Near in front of me. Matt whispered to us, "Who the hell are they, what... Mafia?" Matt said sarcastically, Mello laughed. "Mafia... That's a good one." Near rolled his eyes at Matt's lame joke. They both were so easily amused. I took a look at the four guys at the door. They were all dressed in suits. One of them was standing in the front showing Watari an ID. My guess he was the chief, the leader. His ID had said "Asahi Yonjiro" I raised an eyebrow. Something here wasn't right. The four of us hushed down and listened to what they were saying inching closer to them with every word said. "We are looking for someone whom goes by the name of... M?" The Chief said. My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Matt, Mello, and Near screeched at once. I stood their speechless. They pushed Watari out of the way as they filled into Wammys. "Which one of you kids are M?" They ordered. I spoke, "What do you need M for?" One of them looked at me, "I'm afraid that's confidential." I raised an eyebrow, falling quiet again. "Are you going to hurt M?" Near joined in. The Chief, Asahi Yonjiro replied, "Well... No. We can at least tell you that. Now which one of you is M?" No one made a sound. After a long pause I stepped forward. "What? L- I mean Ryuuzaki needs a girl's help on the Kira case?!" Yelled out someone who's ID had said "Taro Matsui" The rest of the police eye's widened, each of them bitting back a growl. He realized what he had said, "Ach... Oops." I stepped forward, "You people know L?" Asahi Yonjiro sighed and nodded. "In that case... I am... M." One of them who had an afro yelled, "M, we need you to come with us." I nodded sadly. They grabbed me by my shoulder, I winced silently from his strong iron grip as they pulled me outside. Mello, Near, and Matt rushed after me yelling. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?! SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO STAY HERE. YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO A HOUSE AND TAKE SOMEBODY!! M!! Ah.. FIGHT BACK OR SOMETHING!" There was no use in fight back I thought to myself. "You guys, I'm sorry! Don't worry I promise to come back as soon as I can. Don't forget about me!" I was shoved into the limo. I saw a figure that was sitting in the most awkward position. I gasped, "Eh... L?" They opened the door and lights came on, it was Taro Matsui tying his shoe, "Oh.. Matsui." I said disappointed. Yonjiro came in and opened the door. We sat in silence as the car started. I looked out the window to see my frantic friends trying to run after the limo with a calm Watari holding them back. I sighed, did they really know L? More importantly, why is Watari so calm about this?

Silence filled the limo. "Where are you taking me? More importantly why? Do you really know L?" The questions shot out of my mouth without even thinking about what I should have said. Yonjiro was surprised by my sudden outburst in question. I looked down at my feet, falling silent. "Were taking you to Japan, like Matsud-" Asahi cleared his throat "Er, Matsui, had said, the Kira case L had requested for your help." He said. I raised an eyebrow, he stuttered on Matsui's name, was it just a common mistake? Or could it be... "You're part of the NPA." I stated, It wasn't a question. Asahi nodded. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to kill. You are taking much precautions. Therefore my guess is that each and everyone of you are using fake IDs though that is against the law, you rather value your lives much more than the law." I looked out the window with those words said. He was shocked. "A-Ah... You figured that out so quickly." I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "But yes that it correct, Kira does need a face and a name in order to kill someone. L had figured that out when he sent a message across the Kanto area of Japan." He said. "Do you think that I could possibly be Kira?" I said facing him. Both he and Matsui were shocked by the question. I spoke again before they could say anything. "I find it quite obvious that Kira is in Japan. Even you two had said he is. For L had already considered that and proved his point on television that he was indeed correct. Last time I checked I didn't live in Japan." I put on a crooked smile. "Would you mind telling me your real names?" I questioned. They both paused for a second. Yonjiro shuffled through his pocket and took out another ID, perhaps the real one. He showed it to me, "Soichiro Yagami" It read. I mumbled his name out loud to have it set into my memory. Matsui showed me his ID, "Touta Matsuda" I nodded, "Thanks for trusting me." I said. "Y-yeah, no problem." Matsuda stuttered out. An awkward silence filled the car for a while.

"So... Japan." I said slowly breaking the silence. "What help can I do there?" Yagami looked up from his hands which were laid on his lap. "Like Matsuda had said earlier, L called for your help" He said glaring at Matsuda, "I can understand why, you two think exactly alike, both very intelligent. In fact I have a good feeling that you two just might be the ones to solve this case." Yagami said. I thought silently, L and I, solve the case. I sure hope so, Kira sounds childish and he hates to loose. But he also seems intelligent and tricky, this is so much to think about over one limo drive. Matsuda looked out the window, "Hey we're almost to the airport!" Our heads shot up as we turned in to the windows, we were just about to turn in. I felt my stomach flip upside down. This was the real deal, for real. I was leaving apparently... But how long? Until we solved the case? I had so much to think of Watari, Matt, Mello, and Near. Would I ever see the ones I love again? Now that I'm involved with this case could I be taking the risk of... Dying? What about L? So many questions ran through my head as we took the turn into the airport. My head started to spin. "M... Are you feeling okay?" Matsuda questioned, worried. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and breathed in slowly, "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered sounding bored.

We made our way quickly through security with them just needing to show their badge and walk through. I had never really been to the airport before, nor have I ever been on an airplane. I've only passed it while driving around a couple times but never took in interest to ask about it. It was crowded. People were all around complaining of how security is ridiculously slow and shouldn't they check us instead of just letting us go through the lines. I ignored all of that, just focused on what was going to happen next. We bursted through the doors to the runway. "What plane are we taking?" I asked, thinking out loud. Matsuda answered me, "Oh it's just great. We have our own private jet and everything just for us!" Matsuda was really helpful, though yes, I could tell he was the youngest and the most immature out of the NPA he was still friendly, had a kind heart, and was a big help. I nodded, giving him a small smile. He smiled shyly back and turned to continue walking our way to this private jet. And there it was. I couldn't believe any of this was happening, maybe it was all just a bad dream. No, I wish it was. But then I wouldn't get to see L once again. Oh Lord, help me.

The plane was amazing. The "walls" were the color beige with the seats a matching color. There were two sofa like seats facing each other as well as four passenger seats up near the front that could face each other as well as face the front. Towards the back of the plane there were four passenger seats exactly like the four up front. There was a a polished wooden mini fridge in the middle of the plane. I stepped inside with wide eyes, "Wow." I whispered, "I know! It's amazing!" Matsuda said. This _is_ amazing. I'm going to Japan. I settled into one of the passenger seats up towards the front as the rest of them settled towards the more back of the plane with Matsuda joining me up front. So a whole new country now. At least I would be able to see L after all these years. But most of all I _will_ bring Kira to justice.


	8. Japan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.**

**blah blah.**

**chapter eight is one of the chapters i had to rewrite for it was deleted some how -_- fml**

**anyway, nananaaa enjoy hmmm**

**its kinda short. but no worries right?**

**btw: sorry didnt edit i just kinda wanted to post it and shiz**

**but ill get to that later. tell me if theres any mistakes then.**

* * *

**  
**

I leaned against the cold glass window of the private jet. We had been flying for hours. Yagami said it would take us at least 12 hours to get there. Everyone but Yagami and I had moaned to that. It was getting late. I wasn't exactly sure of what time it was for I hadn't had a watch but time is nothing but a number. I stretched a little. It was dark out side the windows of the plane, so I couldn't see anything but the thick blanket of darkness. The lights of the plane were turned off, leaving only the full moon my only source of light. I sat up straight wondering if anyone else was up. I unbuckled my seat and trudge my way to the middle of the plane to the mini fridge. I quickly and quietly made myself a glass of water making sure not to wake up anyone. I trudge through the dark back to my seat, closing my eyes while drinking water. I heard someone's clothes shuffling, probably turning in their sleep i figured. I opened my eyes to a whisper in my hear, "M." It was Matsuda an inch away from my face. I jumped in my seat, "Eh... Matsuda." He gave me a cheeky smile. What was he drunk? I thought to myself. "Sorry M did I wake you up? I saw you getting a glass of water and all so I thought you were awake plus everyone else is sleeping at the moment so I didn't know if-" I put my hand in front of his face cutting him off mid-sentence. I nodded, "I was awake." "Oh." He said softer. "Sorry..." I looked up at him, "There's no need to be sorry, Matsuda." We sat their in silence for a moment, staring at each other. The moonlight shown on his face, glowing against his skin, seeming to be flawless. I could see the full moon in his dark brown eyes. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes making a dark erie shadow across his face, he was a shy guy. "Matsuda, do you happen to know what time it is?" I said softly as I leaned my back against my seat. He looked at his watch through the moonlight, "It's around 2 in the morning, Japan time." "Oh okay thanks Matsuda." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I glanced over at Matsuda who was slumped over in the seat next to me. He had fallen asleep. I took my blanket and gently lay it over him. I sighed and looked out the window, I could see a city filled with lights in the distance, I would be in Japan in no time.

"M... Hey dude, cmon' wake up." It sounded like Matt's voice. I opened my eyes, "Matt?!" What was he doing here? I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged back, confused. "Uh.. good morning to you too?" I pulled back, "Wait, I didn't leave anywhere or been taken by anyone?" I asked, puzzled. He pulled his goggles down so it was resting on his neck revealing his deep blue eyes. "...What-- are you talking about?" I looked down at my lap, "I don't know anymore." He nodded a yes. "So it was just a dream?" I mumbled. Matt turned to me, "Er... What did you dream of?" He asked. I explained to him everything from L leaving to me being taken away to Japan to help with some killer that went by the name of Kira. He cleaned his goggles, "That sounds like one pretty crazy dream." He said, "Yeah. It was. I'm just glad none of that happened... Er... It didn't right? Is L still here?!" I grabbed Matt's shoulder trying to look him in the eyes. He bit his bottom lip he looked up at me, "Well... I guess that part is real." He said, his voice dropping. I bit on my tongue, "Oh." I managed to squeak out. Matt put his arm around me, "It's okay M, we all miss him." For once I didn't shake his hand off or brush it away. I embraced the hug, it was what I really needed. Someone came running up the stairs, "M?! Wake up." I pulled away from Matt's hug, it wasn't a voice that I would usually hear in the morning, not one that I would recognize at Wammys House yet it sounded familiar. Someone in a business suit burst through the door. "Wake up M, we're in Japan." I jumped up from my bed, "Japan? What do you mean we're in Japan? I'm at home and who are you?" I demanded. The stranger started fading away so did Matt. "What?! What's going on?!" I said, I grabbed for Matt, my hand just running through air. "Matt!" I screamed. "I miss you M." Matt said smiling, his voice fading away into an echo. Then it went dark. "I miss you too Matt." I whispered. I felt someone shaking me, "M, wake up were in Japan" The exact words that I heard earlier. "WHAT?!" I screamed, my eye lids shot open, Matsuda jumped back surprised by my outburst. "Uh.. A-are you okay?!" He asked. I grabbed the sides of my head with my hands and sighed. "I-I'm fine. I guess it was all just a dream." I stuttered out. He nodded, "A bad one?" I looked up at him. "Well, in a way I suppose it was but it was also a good dream at the same time." He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to understand what I had just said, "Uhh... Right, well anyway we're in Japan already!" He said changing the subject as he stepped out of the jet I slowly got up and followed him out the door. He stuck his head back inside the plane "Oh M, thanks for the blanket last night." He stepped back outside leaving me thinking. The blanket... Oh right, I put the blanket on him before I fell asleep myself. I followed him off the plane into the bright sunlight of the now new country I was in, Japan.

My hand came up to block my face from the sun instinctively. I could hear Yagami's voice rushing us along as the cool wind of Japan kissed my face whipping my hair all around me. It was around early morning time in which we had gotten there. So... Now what was going to happen? We made our wait out of the airport just as fast as we had made our way in at England. Outside there were two limos waiting for us. The two drivers looked as if they were a part of the NPA too. I climbed into the second limo along with Yagami and Matsuda. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked softly, Yagami answered with out looking at me. "Basically we're going to see L next." I nodded, and sighed. L. Finally after two or three years I can finally see him again.

The ride from the airport to where ever it was that we we're going took longer than I suspected it to. My guess was because I was anxious to see L after all these years. I leaned back against my seat relaxing as the limos crawled their way through Japan traffic making our way into the city. We passed so many skyscrapers that I had only seen in magazines and pictures after all these years of my life. We pulled up on the curb in front of an ordinary looking business building. I looked at it, my eyes squinting into slits. Why just any ordinary building? Perhaps inside it isn't very "ordinary" at all. I stepped out of the limo following Yagami and Matsuda into the building. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the door. Security systems. "Take off everything you have on that's medal and put it in the bin over there. When you've done that, then step through this door, it'll give you the okay to go in or not." Yagami explained to me. I looked down at my blue jeans and plain gray long sleeve. I had nothing on what so ever that was medal. The rest of them took off their belts and what not as I stepped through the door. The room was huge. It had titled floors of the color teal with computer monitors and screens in the back of the room. There were two couches and a glass coffee table, much similar to the one in the living room of Wammy House. Other then those features to the room, it was plain. Their was someone hunched over in the chair up by the monitors as well as someone sitting up right in the other chair. I took a step inside the building, my barefoot making no sound. (I had no time to even put on a pair of slippers for they pulled me out of my house so quickly.) I took another step, my foot making a slapping sound against the tile floor. Mm, still not loud enough. What to do, I didn't want to clear my throat to get attention, nor did I want to break the silence by yelling out "Hey L! your here!" Or anything like that. "Hey Ryuuzaki, hey Light, we're back!" Matsuda said, his voice bouncing off the walls as the rest of the NPA walked inside. Of course Matsuda would be the one to yell something out. I sighed. That ruined a perfectly good dramatic entrance. But, Ryuuzaki? And who's Light? I guess I won't be seeing L after all. My guess was that the one hunched over in his seat was just another member tying his shoe.

I remained silent, Yagami interrupting my thoughts and showed me to one of the doors. "Here, your room is just over here." The door slide open, motion censors. It had plain white walls white tiles on the floor and another door towards the back of the room which was the bathroom, and was a big room. It was even bigger than the room I had back at Wammys. I was surprised to see all of my things packed up in suitcases in the middle of the room. "How did you..." I started to say, losing the words and pointing bewildered at my things. Yagami laughed a deep chuckle, "It's amazing what our best men on the team can do." He left me alone in the room to settle in and unpack. I sat on the plain white sheeted bed and took a better look at the room. Plain colors, white tiled floor, white painted wall, but on on side the wall was complete glass a window looking out to the amazing city of Japan. There were curtains that I could slide across the window to get privacy from the rest of the country. There was a queen size bed that stood pretty close to the ground. I wondered how I would be able to decorate this room and the rest of my furniture, unless I wasn't going to be here for very long. What about my music? I got up from the bed and walked to my suitcases lying in the middle of the room. I lay them all around me and started to unpack. My clothes everything, I put them in the drawers that they had provided already.

After a while, I was finally down to my last suit case, and it was getting late. It seemed as if nothing happened that had to do with Kira that day. I carried the suit case over next to the window to see the view, you couldn't get one as good as this back at England. The suitcase was lighter than I had expected it to be. That's interesting. I unzipped it and opened it up to see. It was all my photographs, music sheets, songs, and even Watari's old camera. I sat there silent, shocked with delight. I couldn't believe that they actually made a whole suitcase for all this junk. I didn't even touch those piano sheets any more. I picked up the first photo that caught my eye, the one that I had taped up on the piano all those years ago. I gentle stroked my finger across the smiling faces of our youth. Now I need to put this photo some where in which I would look everyday. An idea popped into my head, the window. Knowing myself I would never get tired of looking out the window in any season, night or day. I would enjoy seeing people bustling about rushing on the streets. Or when it rains, the sight would just be amazing against the glass. I tossed the photo on my bed, I'd ask for tape later on. I took out the rest of the photos and lay them out on the floor. At the very bottom of it all was my song books, piano music sheets and Juilliard poster.

After hours I finally get to unpacking everything, my clock, clothes, photos, music, everything. Matsuda helped me to set up all my clocks to Japan time. I looked at the clock on the wall, 12:57 PM. I stood up from my bed and walked over to look our the glass window. Japan was beautiful. The lights from the city shown like stars on Earth. I opened up a part of the window a crack, the cool breeze flew its way into my room. Whipping my already messy hair around my face. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on, I got just enough light from the moon and the rest of Japan. I heard the door slide open, I slowly turned around to see a silhouette of someone with almost spiky, messy, layered hair, wearing a slightly big white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. I took a step toward the figure. "This better not be a dream" I mumbled. "M?" The sihouette spoke. "L?" I replied back. He took a step into my room turning on the light. It was really him.


	9. Ryuzaki

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.**

**woo its late. 11:17pm to be exact.**

**high five to those people who totally waste their life during summer staying up in the most latest hours of the night like 4:00 like i do**

**maybe thats just me.**

**........**

**goodnight everybody!  
(wtf) **

* * *

He was really here. I couldn't believe it, well I could but I had my skeptics if I was just having another pointless dream. Like they say, a dream is a _wish_ your heart makes when your fast asleep. And I know for a fact that the number one wish that my heart would make is to see L just one more time. If I did then I died, I would most definitely die happy. No matter what situation I was in.

"L, is it really you?!" I asked. "In the flesh." He replied, a smile crawling its way on each of our faces as he opened his arms up for a hug. I ran over to him, a tear wanting to escape the prison of my eye and run down my cheek. I wasn't sad, I was happy. So happy that I could cry. I hadn't shown this much emotion in years, nor have I ever been this happy. I couldn't myself, it was L. "L! It's been so long. I really missed you." I whispered to him. His grip around me tightened, "I know. I've really missed you too." He whispered back. I pulled away, so that I was face to face with him. I pecked him on the cheek. He paused for a second, emotionless on his face. which quickly turned into a smile stretching for ear to ear. It was the biggest smile that I have ever seen on L's face before. "It's been far too long since I have gotten one of those." He said with a smirk. He gave me a kiss on the lips back. It was much like the first he had given me, in my room back at Wammys. It was filled with passion that was held back for all these years of not being able to either see each other or be in any contact what so ever. It was as is if his soft lips we're meant for mine. They fit together perfectly. He pulled away for a breath and hugged me tightly. "I love you so much M." His voice cracking. I looked at him in the eyes, "I love you so much too L." I said softly. He put on a small smile grabbing my hand. "Come, I have something to show you." We made our way out of my room past a half-awake Aizawa and Mogi watching something on the monitors. We made our way into a room in between Matsuda's room and someone by the name of Light's room. The door opened, motion censors again, they were probably on all of the doors here. The door slid open revealing the dark room. What did L want me to see? We stepped in, L still holding on to my hand, he flipped the lights revealing a white grand piano. I gapped at the sight. "L, when did you- how did you-" I was at a loss for words I hadn't ever seen something this beautiful. He let go of my hand as I took a step closer to the piano. "Why don't you try it out, see how it sounds." He said. I sat down on the cushioned piano chair, my hands hovering over the keys. It has been so long since I had even touched the piano. My fingers came down on the keys softy, at the dynamics of pianissimo. I played a high F, the sound rose up from the open top. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound. L came and sat down beside me on the chiair. "Music hour?" He questioned, resting his own fingers on the keys. I nodded, "It's been a long time since we've had one of those." "It sure has, it sure has." He said agreeing.

Together we stayed up late, all night, no sleep. We talked about everything. The topic of our conversations going from the Kira case, piano, Japan, leaving Wammy's and everything. We had a lot of things to catch up on and he hadn't changed a bit. I sat their thinking while finishing a song that I had written on the piano. When it came to an end I spoke up, "So who's Ryuzaki? When I first came in here I entered quietly. And Matsuda yelled out two names. Ryuzaki and Light. Who are they?" He looked up at me from the floor, "I use Ryuzaki as a nickname. Just to be safe, so that people don't really find out that I am indeed the real L. So around here you need to call me Ryuzaki. We should get you a nickname too, tell me when you think of one." I nodded as he continued on. "Light is Chief Yagami's son. Light Yagami... Truthfully, I suspect him of being Kira. I can't seem to let go of that idea. But Kira or not he has a brilliant mind. That is why I had him added to the task force." I nodded, "So... Ryuzaki. What do you think my nickname should be?" I asked as I softly started playing another song while speaking. "Hmmm." L thought for a moment, "How about something with an N? I know you've always liked that letter." He knew me so well. I nodded as I continued playing the piano, "Something with an N sounds good." There was a long pause between the two of us as we thought. "Narimi?" L suggested. I squinted at the name. "Naomi?" I suggested, that was a pretty name. He shook his head no. "We already know a Naomi it would seem a bit suspicious." I bit down on my tongue, "Mm. I guess it would." I replied mumbling. "You guess?" He looked at me. I stopped playing the left hand of the song, leaving the melody, "Yeah." The conversation dropped. A few minutes of nothing but the sound of the piano filled the room's silence. "Mm," I began to say "what about the name Namiko?" He looked up at me and tilted his head to one side thinking. "Yeah. Namiko, thats a pretty name. It matches you too." I smiled.

I glanced to the clock on my wall it was already 3:38 in the morning. Time had flown by pretty fast. Everyone else was asleep, while we were up playing piano and talking. Just like old times, I thought to myself. "So, tell me Namiko, how was everyone doing back at our old home?" I looked up from the brand new white piano keys to look into his eyes. "Everyone is doing fine. But, they all really miss you, Ryuzaki." He looked past me deep in thought. Then he smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say "What's so funny." He looked back at me, "You know you don't have to call me Ryuuzaki during this time when we're alone. I know for a fact your not trying to kill me." I let out a loud "ha." Putting my hands up in front of me for my defense causing all the music in the room to a stand still. "Hey, now I only used Ryuuzaki because you called me Namiko." He let out a breath of air "Psh." Same old L. I thought to myself. He was more out going when hanging around me than just anyone else. Perhaps it was because we grew up together, as we shared the same personality as if it were meant for us to be best friends.

Something rest lightly on my shoulder. L. I closed the cover of the piano and slouched on the keys. The notes clashing together making my ears ring, I couldn't stand when something was out of tune. I lifted my elbow off the keyboard taking a look at L to see if it had awaken him. It hadn't he was sound asleep. I figured it must have been a pretty tiring day considering the fact he was now known to everyone as L, the World's Greatest Detective. His dream had finally come true. I took a deep breath in. World's Greatest Detective, I thought to myself, that's such a big label to live up to. How did he do it? That would be like me as, the World's Greatest Piano Player. Only in my dreams would that come true. I sighed and slid away slowly from L, leaving him lying down on the piano bench. I looked at him for a while. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I ran out the door into my room to get a few blankets and pillows. I figured we would be staying in that room for the night. I didn't mind it still had a glass wall like the room I was in. I was just about to step out of the door when something stopped me. It wasn't something physically that stopped me but mentally. Like there was something I needed to do. But what? Then I saw it. It's pair of five eyes looking at me from it's place on the wall, the picture. My favorite one, the one that was pasted on the piano at Wammys. I snatched it off the wall and walked silently back to the piano room. L was still in his place. Out of habit I reached for the light switch on the wall to dim the lights but flipping of the switch instead. "Huh?" I said under my breath, pretty much talking to myself. Darn, no dimmer. Oh well, I could go without the lights on, my eyes were pretty adjusted to the dark from walking around outside anyway. Plus the light of the moon and all the city lights gave me just enough to see what I was doing and where I was going. I unfolded the blanket and tossed it covering L he shifted a little in his sleep nearly falling off the piano chair. I watched him, I wonder what would happen if he fell off. It was a stupid and pointless thought. I brushed it to the side as I threw my pillow and blanket down on the floor near the piano chair. I looked out to the city lights. Watching the cars drive here and there, the lights from the tall sky scrapers shutting off as residents one by one went to sleep. I was amazed on how many people were up at this hour. Back at Wammys the only people that would be up this late at night were L and I. Not even the houses around ours would be up. The lights would be off and everyone would be asleep. But I was in a different country now. Though it felt as if I was possibly in a whole new different world. Or maybe a dream? No. It couldn't be, it was much too real to be just a dream. I reached my hand into my pocket, my finger stroking something as I thought about Wammys House for gifted children. I took it out, the picture. I had so much on my mind I forgotten I had put it in there only ten minutes ago. What was going on with me? So unobservant now. I sighed looking at the picture. Thud. Something dropped on the floor. I spun around, L lay there on the floor moaning. "Oww." He slowly sat up, half awake. I smirked in the dark, so he couldn't see my face expression. "L, are you okay?" "Mm." Was all I got from him. I took that as a yes. I stepped over him, pushing in the piano chair. I motioned him with my hand to come. He stood up, stretched, and brought his pillow and blanket towards the glass window where I had thrown my things. He plopped down, falling asleep right away. I sighed, poor thing. The picture still in my hand I walked over to the piano and stuck it in the exact same spot where it had been on the upright, the only difference this was a grand piano. I looked at it for a moment.

Perfecto.

* * *

**sorry if you found any mistakes  
i, being a lazyass, didt edit it.  
also L's nickname**

**Ryuzaki  
one u?  
two u?  
BTW: i might add on... later, if i feel it makes more sense.**


	10. Chained Up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.**

**woo, now were getting into the story;**

**for you read my story THANK YOU.**

**UPDATE: july 23, due to hate reviews on this story i have now disabled anonymous reviews.  
hmm, didnt edit so any mistakes or if it doesnt make any sense then you can just tell me and what not. **

**

* * *

**

I yawned waking up the the rising sun of Japan shining on my face. I grumbled and squinted. What time was it? 6:50. Oh joy. Note to self: Next time close the shades no matter how nice the lights are in the night. I thought to myself. My head was right next to L. I felt him breathe in an early morning breath and sighing loudly as he exhaled. I sat up, the glare of the sun shined into my eyes, making them to almost a brown color. L sat up too. "Mm, good morning." I nodded at him. His hair was messy as ever. "How long has it been since you haven't slept?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Not even a day." Same old sarcastic (at times) L. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean." He smirked silently. "It's been forever. I didn't keep track but ever since I started to work on this Kira case I've stayed up all night just staring at the monitors." He said as he felt the dark black bags under his eyes as his hair fell over them. He peered at me through his soft, black, messy hair, cocking his head to one side. "What happened to the dark bags under your eyes." He questioned. My hands flew up to touch the bags that weren't there anymore underneath my eye. "Well... Ever since you left Wammys, I stopped piano. I stopped music. I stopped staying awake at night because you weren't there to accompany me. I felt as if there were no point in even staying up or even going on with my music. It's not like I would even get a label as The World's Greatest Piano Player. I know that shouldn't stop me from trying but-" His lips came down hard on my lips cutting me off. "I'm sorry for leaving." He said softly as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me in. I kept a straight calm face on as my arms found their way around his neck. He rocked back and forth holding me. "My happiness stopped." I said finishing my sentence from before but my voice cracked. L held me tighter, and whispered into my ear, "I know... I'm sorry."

We walked out of the room together, the rest of the task force already by all the monitors. There heads turned to the sound of the sliding doors open. Matsuda was the first to speak up, as usual. "Er... What were you guys doing in there... Together... At night... Your hair now messy... From spending the night... Together... Alone... In that room." The rest of the task force's eyes widen, "MATSUDA" A few of them screamed together. His hand flew to the back of his head, embarrassed, "Aha. Sorry." I half heartedly smiled at him. "Were just catching up on a few things." L and I said at the same time. The task force were taken aback, hah, we said that at the same time. How ironic. Well like the say, great minds think a like. I smirked at the thought as we made our way towards the monitors. I sat down on a chair next to Ryuuzaki, as he went into his awkward position. I went into my own position as well. One leg up the knee by my chest and the other leg in a normal position. From this point on in the day until the late hours of the night I would be calling L, Ryuuzaki. And I would be known as Namiko. L introduced me to Light Yagami. "Namiko, this is Light. He's the son of Chief Yagami. Light, this is Namiko. I grew up with her in England when we were younger." I gave Light a bow. "Hello, Light Yagami." I said, in the same tone as L. Light studied me, doing a foot to head scan. He bowed back keeping an eye on me the whole time. "Hello, Namiko." Ryuuzaki turned his chair to face back to the screen. I studied Light for a moment. He has brown layered hair, the style of it much similar to Matt's. He wore plain colors, a business suit, looking intelligent. He seemed like a smart guy. But this is the one L told me he suspected to be Kira. How could this guy possibly be Kira? He looked like any old top of the class college student. Still, I had my skeptics about Light Yagami.

Days past, with Kira killing more and more criminals by the minute. But what could we do about it? Course, Ryuuzaki had his ideas. He took a chain, about two feet in length and chained him and Light up by the wrist. The reason so that Ryuuzaki would be able to be with Light 24-7 in order to remove all suspicions of Light being Kira. Though it was obvious Light was 100 percent against this idea of L he claimed that he would do anything in order to remove suspicious of being Kira.

I sat by the monitors, it was a slow day. Ryuuzaki and Light were on their date with... Misa? "Matsuda, who's Misa Amane?" I asked. "Oh, Misa is a model. She's quite famous here in Japan. She's also Light-kun's girlfriend." He said with a smirk on his face. "Here, we have cameras set up in the room they're in. So if anything suspicious goes on we'll know about it. It's so cool! Check it out!" He pushed a few buttons and behold, Ryuuzaki, Light Yagami, and Misa Amane.

They were sitting on the couch, bored. Ryuuzaki eating his favorite strawberry shortcake. Misa complained, "Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Ryuuzaki looked up from his cake, "No no no, please, just pretend I'm not even here." Misa's eyes turn into slits, glaring at Ryuuzaki. They fought back and forth, L staying calm all the while. "You pervert! Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?!" Misa yelled. "You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake!" L said calmly. "Hmm, feisty." I said in a monotone voice. Matsuda laughed at the joke. But I was serious about that. Misa seemed a little... anxious? No that wasn't the world. Feisty fit her best. I turned back to the monitors to watch some more, it was so amusing. "Your right, actually I'm depressed." Ryuuzaki said monotone. This surprised me. Depressed? What had I missed when I turned away from the screen? I listened in more closely. Light looked at L, apparently concerned "Depressed?... What for?" Light asked. "Well truthfully, all this time I thought that you were Kira and my entire case hinged on that fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong." L swallowed some of the cake he was eating, keeping a straight face. Interesting, I thought to myself. I looked away from the monitors for a minute or two. Ryuuzaki was explaining his whole explanation on the Kira case. When I looked back at the screen Light stood up, and spoke, "Ryuuzaki." L looked up at him, "Huh?" Light then used the hand that was free of the chain to punch Ryuuzaki in the face. Misa gasped loudly in the background Aizawa and Matsuda gasped. I stood their shocked, though not showing it. Ryuuzaki was knocked down to the floor in an instance. L screamed as he hit the floor with a loud thud, "Ugh!" With Light screaming too, "Aaaaach!" Light was being pulled by the chain, later crashing to the floor. Misa screamed, then stepped on a piece of Ryuuzaki's cake for the table had crashed to the floor also. Light rubbed his head as Ryuuzaki sat up from his spot on the floor. "Ehh. You know, that really hurt." A crooked smile found its way across my face. Those were the exact words that I had said when Mello punched me to the ground. History really does repeat itself. I wonder if L remembered that day. Light got up from his spot and grabbed Ryuuzaki by his shirt. "If your just gonna give up what was the point of involving all those innocent people?! More importantly what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?!" Light screamed into Ryuuzaki's face. L was furious. I could tell, he just didn't show it. "I understand. But still, whatever the reason-" Ryuuzaki quickly turned around facing his back to Light as his leg shot out from underneath him kicking Light in the face." The smile on my face grew bigger, the move I used to "own" Mello. Hah, I smirked. Misa screamed another gasp in the background. "An eye for an eye my friend." L said almost whispering. This force of his kicked knocked Light across the room. Since they were connected by the chain this caused him to fall with Light. They both screamed at the top of their lungs landing on the couch. Matsuda gasped. "Holy crap." Aizawa said. I stood there, speechless. The couch tipped over with Light and Ryuuzaki still on top. Misa's hands flew up covering her mouth. Ryuuzaki sat up breathing hard. "It's not my deduction that was wrong, the fact is I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" Ryuuzaki said. I could tell that now, thanks to Light Yagami, L is pissed. Light sat up, he too was breathing hard. "Yes, yes it is. Besides you should hear yourself! It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira!" L got on all fours and leaned toward Light. "I won't be satisfied unless your Kira?..." He pondered for a moment, "well, there could be some truth to that. In fact, now that you've mentioned it your right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." Matsuda groaned. "Oh great. Ryuuzaki is just provoking Light even more!" I realized he was actually right. "Your right Matsuda. Look now." Our heads shot to the screen seeing a furious Light punching Ryuuzaki right in the eye. Matsuda cringed, "Ooo! That's gotta hurt!" Chief Yagami gasped, "What the hell!" I heard L bite back a scream his body shook in pain. "As I said before, an eye for an eye. Ahh, I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." His voice was still smooth. He grabbed at Light's arm and pulled it with him as he turned and shot out his leg again hitting Light in the face. Light staggered back a few steps, regaining control of his body and pulling the chain knocking Ryuuzaki off balance. He caught himself. Misa dove behind the table as the battle raged on. "This is getting out of hand." Chief Yagami said irritably. "We've got to call the room and stop them!" Matsuda said alarmed. Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's shirt as Ryuuzaki did visa versa. The phone rang, thanks to Matsuda. I wondered what he was going to say, I hope it wasn't something stupid... Ryuuzaki picked up, "Yes?" Matsuda screamed into the phone, "Ryuuzaki I've got good news!" Oh gosh, here we go. I thought to myself. "Misa-misa's number one in 18 magazines reader popularity poll!" I sighed, Matsuda you idiot. "Oh I see." Ryuuzaki said, uninterested. Matsuda didn't get it, he continued on. "And get this, she's gonna get a lead roll in Nishinaka's new movie!" Ryuuzaki had enough, he threw down the phone on the receiver. Light slouched, tired "What was that?" He asked. Ryuuzaki sighed, "Matsuda's acting stupid again." He said as he stood up. "Well that is his specialty." Light said agreeing. My eye's moved from the screen to Matsuda's face. "I can hear you, you know." I sighed. "This is pointless." I mumbled. I walked towards the elevator to go up to their room.

I punched in the floor number and leaned against the wall of the elevator. The doors slid open, revealing a surprise Misa Amane along with a beaten Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki. I stepped in the room silently and cleared my throat. Ryuuzaki looked up from the floor immediately, "Namiko." He said acknowledging me. I nodded in his direction. I nodded at Light as if to say, "Hello." I took a few more steps inside the room, pausing right before the collapsed table. Misa Amane was crouched behind it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Amane. I'm Namiko." I said in the same tone as Ryuuzaki's voice. She seemed to be surprised on how similar I was to Ryuuzaki. "Are you and Ryuuzaki-" I cut her off with my own words, "related?" I guessed. She nodded, ha. I was right. Misa was dressed in a goth or punk style I would say. In fact the clothing style she wore reminded me a bit of Mello. I sighed, Mello. I wonder how each of them were doing. Misa had blond hair in which she took a small piece on each side of her head and put them up like pigtails. How interesting. I thought to myself. It was like an actual girl version of Mello. Her voice was so high pitched compared to my monotone. After studying Misa for a minute I turned to face Light and Ryuuzaki. "I can't believe you two had a fist fight in this room! With Misa here." Light looked at me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just my emotions got the better of me." I nodded, "They sure did. You too Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki looked at me, "Hey. You had a fist fight back where we lived remember?" I turned away, the hair covering my eyes. "That's different. We were younger than. Immature. Now were adults. And we shouldn't let our emotions get the better of us, no matter what the situation." I was serious, this whole fist fight situation was out of hand. Ryuuzaki nodded and sighed he exited the room with Light attached. Misa stood up and came by my side. "Misa-misa is so thankful to you! The two of them went crazy for a second there huh?" I paused, "I suppose." I said, uninterested in her peppy talk. "Oh Misa-misa knows that we are going to be good friends!" Why is she talking in a third person point of view? This was such an interesting girl. She squeeze me a hug. "Again thank you sooo much!" Misa said. Why is this girl so thankful, its not like I just saved her life. I shrugged and thought nothing of it as we silently walked into the elevator and met everyone downstairs.

"Well! Namiko! So straight forward with the guys!" Matsuda said, clearly he enjoyed the show earlier. I sighed and mumbled something unintelligently. I retreated to the confinements of my room for the rest of the night. I've had enough of Kira, enough of suspects, enough of monitors, enough of task force members, and enough stress. I was beginning to get tired of this Kira case. Like L himself had said, that he was indeed depressed. For this whole time his investigations of this case revolved around the idea of Light Yagami possibly being Kira and Misa Amane apparently being the second Kira. This was so confusing.

* * *

**those of you observant people who notice ryuzaki is now spelt with two "u" VERY GOOD  
thanks to one of the helpful reviews i now know that it can be spelt with two or one**

**truthfully i like it better with two**

**chapter 11 may take a while to come out, ive had a HUGE writers block for the longest time. **


	11. Matsuda

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and what not.  
oh yeah, changed the title just added Death Note in front. **

**er oh yeah, story line i kinda did this chapter with half of it watching the actual anime and the other just remembering what i remembered from watching it the first few times. so, mianhamnida (im sorry. korean.) if its not correct**

***fall for you- secondhand serenade***

**ALSO: who wants POV (point of view) changes? like switch to matsuda, L, light, or whoever, could even be the Wammy boys**

**leave a review or PM me telling me if you want a POV change and what characterr.  
oh yeah, writers block, went away**

**whoot. though, its still short.. with one er two longass paragraphs. **

* * *

A few months had passed since that incident happened. Light and Ryuuzaki had many disagreements. He and I would discuss it at the end of the day. When we would settle down and relax listening to my music. I had become much smoother in playing now that I was older and that I had L by my side once again. I leaned my back against the piano as I watched the city lights. Of course since Light was still chained up to L, I would have to call him Ryuuzaki 24-7 now. Light would appreciatively listen to the music at night time. He said it helped him to wind down when the day was finally over, and he wasn't lying about that. I would welcome him just as I welcomed L or anyone else that would want to join us, I welcomed them eagerly. As emotionless and cold as I may seem that is. There was a lot going through my mind right now. With Kira on the lose, Light having evidence that this Kira could possibly be on Yotosuba, a company's, side. I also worried about Watari, Matt, Near, and even Mello. What happened to them? Are they all doing fine? But the question that would continuously echo through my head, would I ever get to see them again? I sure hope I would be able to.

Kira had made an offer to politicians. So if the police force gave in then they wouldn't lay a hand on any politicians. In order for this to happen everyone that was involved in the NPA needed to resigned. L had suggested that he would rather think it would be better off if they were police officers. For as long as they were working with L they couldn't be a police. L explained that when he started the Kira case, he was alone. And although he was very thankful to all that have stayed with him and helped him throughout this case, he knows that he can do this by himself. The result of this event was everyone in fact did quite the the police, so they could work along L. Though this leaving them unemployed. Aizawa had no other choice but to keep his job and raise his family. He left the Kira case. He was upset for leaving and felt as if it wasn't justice. Though I knew for a fact that L had planned that if one of them were to loose their jobs their family's financial future would be in tact. But the thing was the person who had said this was Watari. A "W" came up on the old screen and there I heard Watari's voice. How long has L not told me about this?

It was a slow day. Light was searching up information on the deaths of Kira's victims. Ryuuzaki sitting next to him sipping coffee. I was sitting in my own awkward looking, yet comfortable sitting arrangement. The rest of the task force were either stand up or sitting on the remaining chairs next to us. We were supposed to be keeping an eye on Misa Amane. I cringe on the inside, Misa Amane there was something about that girl I didn't like. I zoned out a bit as Mogi came and put a stack of roughly around 300 papers on the desk. All of Yotsuba's employees. I pick up the first one on the top and studied it. "Higuchi..." I read softly out loud. My eyes turned to slits. I place the paper neatly back on top of the stack. Matsuda spoke, "Ryuuzaki, tell me is there anything I can do to help with the investigation? Besides the whole manager thing." I sighed loudly, poor Matsuda. He wanted to be of help, and I respected him for that but at the times his wits weren't so... sharp. I got up and slowly began walking to the piano room. I heard Ryuuzaki sigh from behind me, "So, you really wanna be useful?" He said in flat out monotone. "Yes." Matsuda quickly replied. "Well then, could you get me another cup of coffee? And for our guest over their as well." Matsuda couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to be a much bigger hope more than that. But what Ryuuzaki had said caught my attention. I stopped walking and stood their, waiting to anyone to say anything more before I turned around to face the two guest sitting on the couch, I didn't recognize them. "W-who are they?" Sometimes Matsuda's questions helped. "Wait a minute, who let them in!?" Light said, he was cautious of this case I could tell. Maybe he just wasn't Kira after all. Maybe L was actually wrong. It was possible, but then again it could all be just an act. After all, Light Yagami has the brains to do it. "These are the two newest members of the task force." Ryuuzaki explained. They both were blond, one woman and one man. They were well dressed, they seemed smart too. "Name's Iber, I'm a con-man. How's it going?" The man said as he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head. What? A con-man. What help would we need from a con-man. I thought for a second. Were they going to help us with Yotsuba or... "I'm Wedy. And I'm a thief by trade." The woman said. Working with criminals now? I thought to myself. Oh joy. I walked back toward my chair where everyone else was. Yagami sighed in disgust, "A con-man and a thief." Ryuuzaki quickly stood up, "That's right. Iber is a life long con-man. He has parallel social skills to obtain the trust of any target. We'll use him to help up in this case. And for Wedy, shes a thief who specializes in cracking high security systems. As proof of that she was able to enter the building without setting of a single alarm." He said. Wow, these two may be criminals but they were brilliant. "You expect us to work with criminals?" Yagami was just disgusted by the thought of it. "That's right. These two have never been caught, so it's unlikely that they will be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of the underworld." Ryuuzaki said. Light looked up at him from the floor, "I understand. In order to investigate Yotsuba we'll need help from people like them. Lets all do our part and make this happen, okay?" He said, making sure that everyone in the room heard. I stepped forward and spoke, "But from my guess the security at Yotsuba and some of their homes is going to be a tough one to crack, even for you two." I said monotone. They looked at me. "Yes, your right about that. But how did you know that we we're going to break into their homes?" Wedy asked. I bit down softly on my tongue, "Lucky guess." I wasn't too sure what to think of these two. But if Ryuuzaki trusted them then I suppose they weren't all that bad.

Days past and the Kira case continued on. Wedy and Iber both got into the workers of Yotsuba's houses and put in security cameras just as I had predicted earlier. Not only did they place hidden cameras inside the house but they also placed it in the car as well. Truthfully I was really getting tired of hearing Kira all the time, though I never shared this thought with anyone. I wanted for this case to be over. It was stressful, and we were all risking our lives to catch him.

It was only during the late afternoon in which I decided to turn in early for the day and think of other things besides Kira all the time. I stretched my arms over my head as I slowly stood up. Matsuda looked up at me from the screen, "Tired already M- Er I mean, Namiko? It's not even 6:00 yet!" I stood up, pausing for a moment, thinking of what to say. "No Matsuda..." Monotone. I paused. He looked at me as if I had just insulted him. "...I'm just..." I continued, the truth, " tired... Of this Kira case." I said softer. "I'm turning in early." I mumbled as I made my way slowly to the piano room waiting for anyone to dare and make a comment for me turning in early. "That's good." A deep voice said, Chief Yagami's voice. I turned, "Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows. "It's good that you turn in early. You've done a lot to help with the case Namiko. Good work." He said giving me a nod. I nodded back "Domo-Arigato (Thank you), Chief Yagami." Ryuuzaki looked up from the screen in front of him. "Namiko," He started. "Hai (Yes), Ryuuzaki?" I replied. "I.." He paused for a moment, to correct himself. "We... will be joining you shortly." He said as he held up the hand that was chained to Light's. I nodded tiredly and retreated to the piano room for most, if not rest of the night. The door opened in front of me as I silently walked in, not even bothering to turn on the lights it was still bright enough, dim. But enough light. I sat down on the white cushioned piano bench. Some papers of sheet music were already laid out on the placeholder. I put them back in order, "Kiss the Rain. Yiruma" It read. I mumbled something unintelligent to myself, I haven't played this song in a long time. Years as a matter of fact. This song was always Near's favorite as well as Matt's. Mello never took an interest towards piano music or any classical genres. His choice fell in the loud, rock, screamo genre. I sighed remembering them. I saw a small white light blinking in the corner of the dimly lit room. I walked towards it, wondering what it was. I pushed it with my foot out into the light of the moon. It was the laptop. I opened it, only to find a black "W" on a white background filling up the screen. "Yes Ryuuzaki?" A voice said. That is, Watari's voice. "Oh, hello Watari, it's me Namiko. Not Ryuuzaki." I replied, I wondered if I was even aloud to be on this laptop. "Oh, hello Namiko." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You know, I'm glad that Ryuuzaki had put you on the Kira case." I nodded, as if he were able to see me. I haven't talked to Watari in such a long time. Wait. What about Near, Matt, and Mello? Where were they- "Watari." I said calmly but firmly. "Yes?" He replied, he voice was as calm as Ryuuzaki's. "If your... Somewhere. Where is Matt, Near, and Mello?" I replied back quickly. There was a long pause on Watari's side. I remained silent also. "I guess Ryuuzaki hasn't told you Namiko." Watari said. I felt my heart dropped, had something bad happened to them? Did Kira... No. Kira couldn't have. "There are many secrets Ryuuzaki is keeping from me, I find it nothing new if he hasn't told me yet another thing." I was calm. "I'm actually in the same building as you are now Namiko." He said. Wah?! He was? "You are?" Unbelievable. "Hai." Great, now Watari was started to speak Japanese. I only knew Korean. Korean and Japanese were two completely different languages. I only knew enough Japanese to make small talk with the locals as well as just survive in Japan. Though, I was getting better each day. The only reason I could communicate with the other task force members were because they also knew English. "What about Mello, Near, Matt? Where are they all at?" I blurted out. "They are still back at England, Namiko." He replied back quickly. My heart dropped, "Will I ever get to see them again?" It was soft on Watari's end. I heard him take a breath in, "It's a good possibility that you will." I felt my heart lighten up a little. "I understand. Good night Watari." I said softly. "Good night Namiko." I could hear the smile in his voice. I shut the laptop and pushed it back in the corner. I closed my eyes, someone besides me were in this room. I took my best guess "Hello, Ryuuzaki." I said in a monotone. I turned around, not seeing the person I had expected to see. "Eh, Matsuda." I was a bit surprised. "H-hey M... Ah, I mean Namiko." He said stuttering, his hand flew to the back of his head as it always did when he made a mistake or was nervous about something. "It's okay Matusda. In here you can me Namiko. For I trust you. But other than just us two in the room you need to call me by Namiko." I said with my back facing him, I was making my way over to the piano. He nodded an "okay" at me. I played the soft melody of Yiruma's "Kiss the Rain" I didn't wasn't in the mood to really play. "Do you play piano Matsuda?" He looked surprised by my asking. Silence passed between us as the minutes passed by.

"Matsuda?" I snapped him out of his daze. "Huh? Oh. Piano? Yeah, well... I used to but I haven't played it in such a long time." I stopped, leaving my foot on the pedal. The E flat bounced off the wall's filling the room. "Why don't you try, it's really very sim-" He cut me off. "I don't think I remember any-" My turn. "Come on, it's not hard. It's jus-" Again. "No, really M I don't think I can." I let him finish his sentence. "It's just like riding a bike." He was about to cut me off again, I held my hand in front of his face signaling to let me just finish. "Once you learn how, you never really forget." I said in a more softer tone this time. I moved over from the middle to the end of the bench. He remained standing, perhaps deciding if he should really try to play piano again after all those years. I pat the spot next to me. Reluctantly he came and sat down. "Er, what should I play anyway?" He asked, turning to look at me. As if on cue, a small amount of wind blew through the small spot in the window that I had opened to let air in. It blew some of the music sheets across the floor, "Kiss the Rain" flew it's way off the sheet place holder as a couple sheets came down landing in Matusda's lap. "Wow." He whispered. "That was amazing." I mumbled. "What are the sheets that fell in your lap?" He turned them over. "Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Piano Version." He read out loud. "That's a good song." I said. "Yeah. That's ironic." Matsuda half mumbled. That caught my attention, "Ironic. How so?" I asked. He paused. "Oh... I don't know. It's just... my mom's favorite song." He said quickly. "Right." I replied. Matsuda, you lier.

He placed his hands down on the piano key's. Ready to play.

Any time now Matsuda...

"BOOM" I cringed at the sound. What in the bloody hell was that?

* * *

**eh? matsuda is horrible at piano!?  
maybe..  
next chapter should be up on...  
july 27, 2009  
time? i dont have a time.  
ohoho can you just not wait! **


	12. Tired

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.**

**lets see... oh the series started over again in the most latest hours of the night on.. adult swim**

**whoot, getting my friend into it. hah you know who you are xP **

**mkay. and yes, SORRY for not getting it up on time.**

**hugeee writers block. oh yeah, i dont know japanese. only korean (some)**

**so if you japanese speakers see anything thats totally effed up then tell me  
**

**mianhamnida! (im sorry!) its a day late.**

**mahalozz.**

* * *

"What the hell?" Matsuda said. "Oh that wasn't you?" I said sarcastically. He laughed at the joke as my face remained emotionless, as always. "It sounded like it came from outside." I said, looking at the door. "Maybe we should go check" I finished my sentence. An idea popped into my head Ryuuzaki and Light. No, it couldn't have been. But- "You don't think it could have been..." Matsuda said, I looked into his eyes and knew he had the same idea as me. We jumped out of the seat and ran to the door. The two sides of the door spilt apart, and behold. Ryuuzaki had his two feet up in front of him, with his butt on the chair. Light was in front of him, apparently just gotten kicked. "You both are so immature." I said in a loud monotone voice as Matsuda and I walked into the room. "Ah. Namiko. So nice of you to join us." Ryuuzaki said returning to his "normal" sitting position. "Yes. Weren't you going to join me in the piano room? I don't recall Matsuda saying he would." I raised an eyebrow at Ryuuzaki. "Oh yes. I'm terribly sorry about that. Light-kun and I just got into a little disagreement that's all." He glared at Light. "I see. I think you two should continue working on the case, instead of fighting. You can join me later on at night as we usual do..." I hesitated to what I was going to say next. "In fact, right now I need to talk to Matsuda... Privately." The task force looked at Matsuda. "Eh?" I heard him say. "Hai." I nodded to him. I slowly turned around while sneaking a whisper in his ear. "You still need to show me how you can make the piano sing." I would also refer to an instrument's sound as their voice, like how we humans. Our instrument alone is our voices. Singing. We walked into the now dark room. The only light was the city and an almost full moon. I didn't bother to reach and turn on the light, I liked it this way. It wasn't so bright that you could see everything in the room but it was just light enough that I could see everywhere that I needed to see.

We sat down where we were the last time, on the piano bench. Matsuda's fingers rested on the keys. His thumb on a high C and pinky on the high A. I was patient, waiting for him to play. He pressed down on the keys, softly at first just in case he were to play a wrong note. The keys rang together in harmony. I closed my eyes thinking of the words inside my head. The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting could it be that we have been this way before? "I know you don't think that I am trying. I know your wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again~ don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day I swear its true." Matsuda sang out. My eyelids popped open. He was on tune and everything. On the side note to that his voice was so smooth. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find. Your impossible to find." My hand flew over his, causing him to stop. He looked up, "I-I'm sorry. I know my singing isn't all that gre-" I cut him off, "No Matsuda. That was perfect." I took my hand off his. "I never you could play piano, or sing so well." He looked down, hair covering his eyes. Matsuda was a shy guy. I repeated played a C major scale on the high keys, while looking at the picture on the piano to fill up the awkward silence between us two. "Namiko, since I played for you... C-Could you play for me?" Matsuda said. I bit down on my tongue, saying nothing I stood up and we switched places. Matsuda sang and played to me. I wanted to return the favor. What was my favorite song on the piano that had words... I placed my hands down on the keys "Hayahge heuryeojin geurimgwa, jiweojindeuthan nae hyanggiga. Nunbushin gureumsoge garyeojyeoyo...Ohh." I sang in my smooth gentle voice. The song was "Holding Back the Tears" By Dong Bang Shin Ki (DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki) It was just one of my many favorite songs by them. They were a Korean Pop boy band, I suppose you could say. They were made up of five guys. I turned to Matsuda, his eyes closed listening. "I'm holding back the tears. mugeopji anghe, naui maeumeul maego georoyo, gakkapjinahgo meolji anheun gose, dareun naega seo-ittjyo nan ulji anhayo~" I continued on with the the song until I finished. There was a moment of silence. "I'm not much of a singer but," I paused. "That was amazing." Matsuda said. I nodded at him, "Arigato Matsuda." He looked down at the keys. "Your voice." He said softly. I waited for him to continue. I stood up and walked to the window, looking at the city lights. "It's like a voice from the Heaven's. An angels." He blurted out. I've never heard such a compliment made to me. I wasn't sure what to say. "Ah... Thank you, Matsuda." There was another awkward silence between the two of us. "Y-your welcome Namiko. Well, Ryuuzaki and Light-kun should be coming in soon. So I should go and help with the Kira case again. Have a good night, Namiko." Matsuda said as he slowly got up and walked out of the room.

I looked out to the city lights. Even though I have been here long enough it was just like I never got used to how many lights there were in the city. It was so alive. I heard the door slide open and a pair of people walk in, as well as the jingle of a chain. "Hello Ryuuzaki... Light." I said, my back still faced toward them. Truthfully I was a bit upset at Ryuuzaki. I would think he should have told me more things about the Kira case. Especially those pertaining to Watari and our "family". I would have at least expected him to tell me that much. Though, I knew that if I were in Ryuuzaki's position I too would keep a few things to myself, and share them with no one. I suppose I couldn't really blame him at all. The Kira case was just stressful enough. "Gomen (Sorry) I... We, didn't come in earlier. Light and I had a small... Disagreement." Ryuuzaki said as they both walked over to the piano. I nodded, "Mou? (Again?)" I said as I sat down next to them. My fingers rested on the keys, not making any sound. "Hai. Gomennasai. (Yes, I'm sorry.)" Ryuuzaki said softly. "Iie. (No.) Ryuuzaki, it was my fault not yours. If anything I should be the one apologizing. Namiko, Gomennasai." Light said, innocently. I looked at him, "Daijoubu desu yo. (No problem.) I turned to the piano thinking of what song to play. I never took a liking to Light Yagami. Everything that pertained to him being Kira seemed correct. Though he, of course, thought otherwise. Everyone though he was a huge help to the case. Yet, he could also just be a huge distraction. I was always wary when having to work with him or even just at night in the room. I also noticed something about him. Right after we had him and his girlfriend, Misa Amane, in cells. For Two weeks into the confinement criminals started to be killed again. But also their personalities changed. Ryuuzaki was the one to notice that, for I came in this case after he had let them out. They became more... Innocent.

"So, Namiko. What song are you planning to play tonight for us?" Light asked. I looked up from the keys. Since when was Light-kun interested in what song I was going to play. Usually he would just sit quiet on the floor. I thought nothing of it and brushed the from my mind. "Well, I'm not too sure... Any request?" I asked quietly. "Just for You. Piano version." Ryuuzaki requested. I looked down at the keys for a moment thinking, "By Ryu?" I asked turning to Ryuuzaki. "Hai." He nodded. I sighed and turned to the piano. I was getting tired of having to play for two people not including myself. That did sound self-fish. I should be happy that I was with L again. But I couldn't. For I, just like everyone else is some point of their life was being self-fish. Maybe I was just trying to convince myself to that. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

I finished the song, leaving both Light and Ryuuzaki with their eyes closed listening to the echo of the music. I stood up from the piano and made my way to the door. "Eh. Namiko, where are you going?" Ryuuzaki asked. I glanced to the clock on the wall, 12:49AM that was still early. For us it was anyway. "I'm sleeping in my room tonight. I'm just not... feeling, the music." I said with my back faced to them. The door slide open. Matsuda and Mogi were on the monitors. "Turning in early for the night Namiko?" Mogi asked. I didn't answer and walked into my room. "What do you thinks wrong?" I could hear Matsuda say to Mogi just as the door closed behind me. I jumped, landing with a thud on my bed. What to do next? I had my whole bad case of insomnia again so I couldn't go to sleep. I stood up to go look out the window. "Where is the ocean?" I wondered out loud. That would probably go towards the top of the list of things that I really missed. Under Matt, Near, and Mello of course. A crack of light filled the room. I took a glance over my shoulder. The silhouette of L shown in the light. "Konichiwa, Ryuuzaki." I mumbled. My back still facing to him. "Dou shita no? (What's wrong?)" He asked, his voice sounded some what softer. "Betsuni. (Nothing.)" I snapped back coldly. He walked in my room. I noticed the chain wasn't attached to him and Light. "Ryuuzaki, the chain-" I said. "It's off. Yes." He said as he walked toward me. "For now, I trust Light Yagami enough to let him go off for just a few minutes. I need to talk to you. And if any criminals die during this time my suspicious would just increase." He said, standing right next to me by now. I nodded. "Hai..." I felt his arm wrap around me, "What's wrong, M?" He asked. I let my head lean against his shoulder. "I'm just... tired, of this Kira case." We stood in silence for a long moment. "I know, I know." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. "I am too." I buried my face into his chest. "I don't know how you handle this. The whole solving cases, having to deal with stress, the fact you could die any moment. It's just so... chaotic." My voice was muffled by his chest. My arms snaked around his waist. Pulling him closer. I felt him gently stroke my hair. "Hai, it can be... I'm sorry I put you through all this." He said almost in a whisper tone. I looked up at him, "It's not your fault, L." He stopped stroking my hair. "Say what you want, M. I believe that in a way it is." He looked into my eyes. I didn't question him I would just let him say what he needed to say. We stared into each others eyes for a moment. He lowered his head, lips aiming for mine. I tip-toed up one inch and kissed him. We melted into each other so naturally, it was like we were made for each other.

Minutes passed as we stood there caressing each other for minutes. It has been a long time since I was even called M. "It's been awhile huh?" I said. He was puzzled, "Eh?" A crooked smile crawled it's way across my face. "It's been awhile since we've ever been alone together." I lay my head against his chest. "Oh. Yes, it has. Too long, that's why I took off the chain for a moment. For you." He replied back. L could be so sweet at times, while at others he could be serious and cold. The door slid open, with a frantic Matsuda stumbling into the room. "Ryuuzaki! Namiko! I think you should- AH! Ryuuzaki!? Namiko!? I-I had no idea..." His hand flew to the back of his head. "Err." He mumbled unintelligently. L and I slowly split apart. "Sorry for uh... Bothering you two... When you guys were alone... In Namiko's room... Together... Hugging... Being intimate... In the dark..." He managed to say. Oh fun, another awkward moment with Matsuda. "MATSUDA!" I could hear Light yelling from the computers. "Hai! I-I'm sorry. Eh.. Ryuuzaki you should come and see this." He said as he scrambled away to the monitors.

Yotsuba.


	13. Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of his characters and what not.  
truthfully, the chapters are getting harder to write..**

**by the way, if you hadn't already watched the **FULL series of death note** i suggest you do because my story contains a lot of spoilers.**

**i think M sounds a little different i in this chapter. shes swearing more, getting irritated and pissed off easily. and its all because of the kira case. all the stress and people dying is finally getting to her.**

**UPDATE: whoot whoot i finished the drawing of L and M much much earlier than i thought.  
the picture was originally a drawing of naomi misora and L about to kiss that i drew but i erased naomi and put in M. to me M looks kinda crack. cause the bags under her eyes and.... here you be the one to judge.**

**ok. so links dont work on here. but please please please go to my profile and the link will be there... if it works. *Crosses fingers.***

**

* * *

**

Yotsuba.

Ryuuzaki was right.

Matsuda was still acting... awkward from that moment. "I've never seen Ryuuzaki so close to anyone before." I heard him mumble to Aizawa. I sighed loudly and Matsuda returned to the main subject. Kira. Yotsuba. The case. I felt my eyes go to slits, glaring at the screen. I scowled at the thought, Kira. Useless scum. That bastard has no right to live. I sighed. Why was I thinking such thoughts? I usually wasn't like this. I suppose it was just because I was slightly mad. Slightly? Okay, I was pissed. Long story short, I will help to bring Kira to justice.

Light handed Ryuuzaki his side of the chain and reluctantly let him chain themselves together again, since my "alone" time with L was up. Light was still under suspicion. We looked up to the screen, where seven Yotsuba members sat around the table. There were supposed to be eight. Light noticed this too, "There's supposed to be eight of them, but only seven are present. So that must mean that-" Ryuuzaki cut him off, "They probably killed one of their members." Everyone slightly gasped. I could have sworn Kira was, if not is Light Yagami. Of course, that fact may not be true now, at the moment. But I was sure that at one point in time Light Yagami was in fact Kira. Also from what Ryuuzaki had told me the rest of the facts pointed perfectly to Misa Amane being the second Kira. I found my way out of my thoughts, hearing the deep set voice of one of the Yotsuba members. "Who shall we kill next?" The words echoed through my head. Matsuda gasped loudly, "Ah, you see? It's just like I told you last week!" He said proudly. My eyes widened. "... Kira?" I mumbled out loud. "This is not good at this rate." Ryuuzaki said. I sighed, no shit L. You see, I loved him. Though something he said were so obvious to figure out. Even for someone with the intelligence of Matsuda.

The Yotsuba continued in their meeting. With each of us watching the monitor carefully, taking in every single word that they said. "I think we all know what Tatori's death means for the rest of us... Lets not take it lightly... Now, moving on." One of them said. My eyes widened, Light, Matsuda, and Chief Yagami gasped. "One of their members died and that's all they're going to say?!" Yagami said softly not believing what he had just heard, sweat crawling down the side of his face. We each stared wide eyed at the screen. Ryuuzaki remained silent, deep in thought. I sat down in my own seemingly awkward yet comfortable sitting position in the chair next to him. They continued to talk about the killings, and how L would notice if they continued to kill on the weekends only. Everyone was staring at the screen bewildered. "This is unbelievable. It's like they're confessing to everything." Matsuda said. "As long as we have this video as evidence we can arrest all seven of them." Chief Yagami muttered. Apparently everyone had forgotten about the awkward moment earlier. Go figure, the news of Kira could bring a whole room to a stand still. Though, more in his case, he could bring a whole room to a heart attack. I came back from my thoughts into reality. "Now, back to the main topic. Who shall we kill." One of them said. The usual people gasped loudly. Leaving Ryuuzaki and I silent. "This is not good." I heard Ryuuzaki under his breath. "No, it's not. It's not good indeed." I muttered back. Ryuuzaki poured melted chocolate over his ice cream. I reached for a spoon, my eyes still glued to the screen, and took a bite. Yotsuba said something about killing other people from other companies. I felt the warm chocolate as well as the cold ice cream melt in my mouth. "Mm..." I muttered. I got up from my seat, with everyone too enhanced in what they were saying to notice I was leaving. I needed to think for a moment. This was a lot to take it. I may be like L, showing no emotion, a cold look on my face, talking in a monotone, but I am not in fact the World's Greatest Detective. I wasn't even the World's Greatest anything. I couldn't take some of the stress it gave you. I decided I would go outside for a while. It wasn't raining, unfortunately, but it was overcast, gloomy even. My second favorite type of weather. I could deal with that.

I stepped out unto the roof top. What a view it was. I loved going out here on rainy days, it was like my favorite path at "home." It was a place where I could just think, clear my head as I walked around what ever the weather would be. It wasn't in public, therefore I didn't have to go around pretty much just asking to be killed by Kira. It was my sanctuary. L and I would often times come up here to just talk. It was different before the chain though, hah. We would pretty much come up here to do what we usually did in the bedroom. No you sick pervert. Not that. What we would do is just hug, and just a peck on the lips or so. With Matsuda and the rest of the task force, we didn't get much alone time. I walked along the edge, being careful to keep my footing. I looked down at the cars zooming by. It was so busy, and loud too. What time was it? It was dark already. It was a little chilly, go figure, it was around autumn. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans. The gray and white striped long sleeve that I was wearing today flapped loudly in the wind. Stripes. Matt had given me this shirt for one of my birthdays. I remember exactly what he had said when he handed it to me. "Here's something that you can always remember me by, no matter how far away we maybe from each other or no matter how close." Then I do recall him winking at me and giving me his own adorable smile right after he had said that. I reached the corner of the building and sat down, hugging my knees as the wind whipped my hair all over the place. I felt a little uncomfortable. Was the roof off-balance or something? I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled something out. My iPod. I untangled the earbuds and stuck both into my ear. I turned it on. "Hi Ya Ya: TVXQ/DBSK" This song would always be stuck in my head. I unpaused it, "I sseo sseum jeong mai jo ke sseo" Max ChangMin's voice echoed through my ears. "Till the end of time." Micky YuChun's voice came in, echoing. This was my favorite part of the song. I especially loved how each of Dong Bang Shin Ki's voices were so distinct that you could tell them from each other as well as any other singers. They each were so talented and not to mention, they were also one of the most known Kpop groups in Asia, so I've heard. They were pretty amazing I had to admit. So talented. That's probably why I fell in love with them in the first place. Talented, funny, great personalities, and on top of all that all five of them were so good looking. I snapped out of my fantasy of actually being able to meet Kim JaeJoong, Shim ChangMin, Kim JunSu, Park YuChun, and Jung Yunho. I sighed loudly. I was up here for a while, thinking of pretty much everything but the Kira case. Finally, my mind off of Kira. For once in years, I felt relaxed.

I unwillingly got up from my comfortable spot on the roof top and headed back downstairs, to hell.

"Ah... You really are quite amazing, Light. Not only did you manage to delay the killings, but you also set up Namikawa as a potential mull for us. It was the exact sort of thing that I would do. And you thought of it before I did... At this rate... If I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible that you could be capable of succeeding me." Ryuuzaki muttered to Light just as I had silent walked in the room. Ryuuzaki, dying? My eyes widened. Of course I knew that is possible, it was possible that I too would die in the hands of Kira. But he shouldn't be saying such things. "...What? Why are you being so morbid!? There isn't time for that. We only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence against him to prove it. This is only the beginning." Light replied back almost yelling. No one had noticed I had entered the room. They were too engrossed in Ryuuzaki and Light's conversation. "Ryuuzaki." I began. They quieted down and turned around. My normal cold looking expression was on my face, with my hands in my pockets. "You shouldn't even be saying such things." I continued. Light nodded, "Yeah, it's almost like you're asking for a death wish." We both looked at him concerned. "...Iie, not a death wish. I am not afraid to die. Though I do value my life just as much as the next person... I just... Have no fear in death." Ryuuzaki replied back blandly. There was a silence in the room. He turned back to the screen and picked up two pieces of paper. "It was you who figured out the connection between Kira and Yotsuba anyway. I think you might be more capable of this than I am... So if I were to die... Would you take over for me as L?" Ryuuzaki calmly asked. Light gasped. The silence of the room pierced my ear's as we all waited for Light to answer. "What are you talking about? Along as we're joined by these we'll die together anyway." Light said as he held up the hand that was chained sounding annoyed. Fool, Ryuuzaki needs a straight up answer. Ryuuzaki didn't answer, Light sighed, "I see... Ryuuzaki, sorry but I'm gonna have to tell everyone what your thinking right now." He said. Matsuda gasped. My eyes turned to the usual cold death stare. My stare gave the meaning to the saying, "If looks could kill." Light turned his body to face Ryuuzaki. "He thinks that if I am Kira there are two possibilities. Either I'm just pretending I'm not him and putting on an act or Kira's power has passed on from me to someone else and I have no memory that I was Kira in the first place. He's trying to determine which either one is the truth. The first theory, if I am putting on an act, he will never remove these hand cuffs." Light held up his hand. "No, even if I was pretending to be innocent I'm sure he still wouldn't take them off. Ryuuzaki still believes I'm Kira. Even if I had my power pass on to someone else he thinks that I would have planned it to return to me once he raises suspicion. In other words, I wasn't being controlled at all. He thinks it was a plan, to pass on the power and arrange for it to come back to me once I've been cleared." Light paused. "Ryuuzaki is thinking, that once I steal L's title, I will become Kira again." He finished. "Correct." Ryuuzaki replied right away. I suppose Light is truly amazing. He started up again, "Taking on the identity of L, having the power to control the police in every country while being Kira in secret. It's ideal. And your thinking I can do it... No, your thinking I would do it. That's what your saying, isn't it." He waited for Ryuuzaki to answer. "Yes." Monotone. "But what about now? I don't even want your title so that should prove I'm not putting on an act." Light said. "If this is all an act, and you are trying to steal my identity there is no chance you would be foolish enough to share your plan in front of everyone. Ryuuzaki replied. I could see the anger, annoyance, impatience building up in Light's eyes. He grabbed Ryuuzaki by the shoulders and spun him around in the chair to face him. Face to face. "Ryuuzaki, do you think... That I am actually capable of becoming a murderer? Kira. Even after I help you catch him, do I seem like that kind of person to you?" Light said, trying to remain calm. I look at Ryuuzaki's eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. What I saw, was

Fear.

"Yes, you do. And I've always thought so." Ryuuzaki said. I sighed while the others gasped. Walking slowly over to Light and Ryuuzaki, I knew what was going to happen next. At the same exact second Ryuuzaki's foot flew up kicking Light in the face while Light's fist flew up punching Ryuuzaki in his face. I grabbed Light's shirt with one arm. I would have jerked him back but that would have made Ryuuzaki fall flat on his face. Instead I held him back. "Oh not again." I heard Yagami mumble. "OKAY BREAK IT UP!" Matsuda yelled as he broke the two apart. "ONCE IS ENOUGH! IT WAS A DRAW SO LET'S JUST LEAVE IT AS A EVEN MATCH, OKAY?!" He continued yelling at them. Light wiped his face, "Yeah, your right. Anyway, let's focus on catching the Kira that's in front of us right now." Light turned around. I blocked out everything that they were saying for a few minutes. How could those two possibly be chained up together. It's like they absolutely loathe each other. More importantly, when the hell was L going to let him free?

Ryuuzaki grabbed a hand-full of sugar cubes and started plopping them into his coffee. By now, there was more sugar then coffee. I felt so out of it right now. I saw Ryuuzaki's mouth moving and everyone looking worried but I was barely paying attention. Like I had said many times before

I am tired of the Kira case.

Then it hit. Why did everyone look so... worried and scared? I blinked a couple of times. "I will pursue Kira on my own. We only have one month, I wonder who will succeed..." Ryuuzaki said. Whoa what? What did I miss? Ryuuzaki walked away with Light. "Ryuuzaki! Where are you going?" Light asked soundly slightly annoyed. "To Amane's room. Sorry, I know your on your fathers side with this-" I heard him say as his voice disappeared upstairs. Yagami, Matusda, Mogi, and I all stood their silent. Matsuda dropped down to his knees. "Now what do we do?" He said out loud. There was no answer. Just silence. I grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him to stand up. "We wait. That's all we can do." I replied. Looking at him in the eye. "Ah... Eh, right." He said. Silence passed. If we listened close enough we could hear Light, Ryuuzaki, and Misa talking upstairs. We could hear Misa mostly. "We catch Kira!" I could point out her saying at one point. I also heard her scream "yay" at one point. "This is crazy." Yagami said. Everyone looked up from the floor to him. "This Kira case..." He left his sentence unfinished. I nodded at him. "Hai... It is..." I said slowly. I got up from my chair. "Eh, Namiko. Where are you going?" Mogi asked. "Amane's room." I climbed up the stairs. I had only been to Misa's room once, but considering how loud she was talking and screaming I could have found it blindfolded. I reached the door silently. To see what they were doing. Waiting for the right moment to announce my arrival.

"You really mean it?! Oh! I think I totally misunderstood you this whole time! I even called you a pervert! But you actually do understand how I feel, don't you!?" Misa said, admiration in her eyes. She was looking not at Light, but L. Understand how she feels about what, L? I thought to myself. I rose an eyebrow. Ryuuzaki sighed, "Yes. Misa is indisputably the most perfect and worthy woman for Light." He said. "YAAAAAY!!!!!" Misa exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Now she was running to Ryuuzaki. What was she going to do. Misa ran over to him, saw me standing quietly by the door, and kissed Ryuuzaki on the cheek. "Mwuah!" Bitch. Ryuuzaki stood there, wide eyed, mouth open. His hand came up to touch the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. Shit, he's acting like he's never frickin' been kissed before. "Aww! You're such a sweetie. Thank you Ryuuzaki!" She yelled as she ran over to Light. Misa, you can just suck it. "I could actually fall for you." I heard Ryuuzaki mumble. "L-Let's not go that far." Misa said all the while looking at me staring her down. Though she probably thought it was the way I usually looked at all people. My, if looks could kill, stare. "Yes. Let's not Ryuuzaki." I said softly and walked into the room. "Oh! Namiko! How long were you standing there!?" Misa exclaimed. I kept a straight look on my face. Take your bullshit somewhere else, Amane. "Long enough." I replied calmly. I went to stand by L. He put his free hand around my waist. Suck on that Misa. Wait, why was I getting so worked up about this? "You could be a friend of mine, would that be okay? Misa said to Ryuuzaki. He thought for a moment, pulling me in closer. "Yes. So now, yet I get another friend." He mumbled. Misa yelled again. "Yay!! Of course, any friend of Light's is a friend of mine. She grabbed Ryuuzaki and Light by they're hands, as they both grabbed mine. We twirled around in a circle like little kids. Misa was the only one laughing. "Let's all be friends together!"

* * *

**i know, i made misa amane sound like a bitch.  
im sorry you misa amane lovers.**

**i think its partially because misa just irritates me. (mianhamnida.)  
plus like i said M is stressed so now shes getting irritated easily and swearing and blah blahh.**

***who wants to see what M looks like????*  
im thinking of drawing M, in an anime form of course.  
color it  
post it on deviantart, where i will put a link on the top of the chapter.. in which.... i am writing when i finish the drawing.  
it might take a while for im busy writing this story, entering a DBSK contest on devaintart, and a backpack contest  
but i shall finish as soon as i can.**

**yay i finished xD**


	14. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.  
ohmygod[sun] - anyone else get that joke? no? darnnnnnn  
IM ALIVE!!!!!!!! yaaaaay? :D  
****haha. ugh; so since im just a lazy dumba$$ i decided to ****screw**** going with the actual story of what happened in the original anime.  
spice it up a little. (mostly because im too lazy to watch all the episodes over and over again.)  
****and note: the song ****보고싶다 : 김범수 (is it bom? beom? bum? i dont know, leave a review.) for those of you that know that song it will make sense. soo youtube that shit yo. "bogoshipda" lovely song. and to me it looks a little weird seeing it in romanization, anyone that know korean agree? yes? no? ..alright..  
is this chapter_ short? _I'm sorry. i just kind of wanted to update it. :D  
but since im as sick as a.. dog(?) ill have another chapter up tomorrow... so i say. ill try to keep mypromises^^**

**

* * *

**

Weeee. Misa is too.. enthusiastic. It bothered me, of course, that was only one of the many reasons why I, loathe Misa Amane. Though of course, I would never tell her such. And she was much too blunt and ignorant to catch my obvious actions toward her that pretty much shouted out the saying, "I don't like you." Never did, never will Amane. I yawned and made my way over to the couch. I hadn't had any sleep for what seemed like forever and a day already, and though L seems to survive somehow in the midst of all this chaos and no sleep-

I can't.

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Ah, no. I can't fall asleep they need me down at the Kira case. Oh what the hell, all they're doing is sitting around and watching stupid videos of people like creepy perverts. I sighed loudly. This is for L, I thought to myself. For L, for justice, for the world, and whatever else is important in this universe.

Not much really happened around the headquarters for the next few days. I went back to playing piano with L by my side and for obvious reasons Light was there to, but I was beginning to enjoy his company. Ryuzaki called me up to Misa's room. I entered reluctantly standing by the door way. Misa gave me a pouty look as I gave her the ever so popular what-the-hell-do-you-want-bitch-look. "NAMIKO!!" She screeched. Yeah, because your so happy to see me. I thought to myself with sarcasm. Ryuuzaki turned his head around "Ah, Namiko, nice of you to joined us." Light just nodded at me. Misa was pretty much clawing at me for a hug.

"Light." I said to him sharply.

"Hm?"

"Control your girlfriend."

He held back his laughter. I walked out of the room slowly, smirking. It's the moments like these that make my life worthwhile.

I reached down stairs and made a beeline to the walls of my own room. I lay down on the piano bench with my legs hanging off so it could touch the floor. I stared at the ceiling for a while. My eyes began to grow heavy. And everything became dark.

A knock came at my door. I got up from my bed. My bed? How did I end up here? I swear I fell asleep on the piano chair. But whatever, it didn't really matter. "NAMIKO!" What was up with everyone yelling out my name? It was a terrified Matsuda. "Matsuda... What's wrong?" He was out of breath. "It's.... Ryu... Ryu... L!" I felt my eyes widen. "What happened?" I nearly shouted at him. He swallowed hard and started out of my room motioning for me to follow. Chaos was happening all around. What was going on? Was L okay? "RYUUZAKI!!" I jumped. I ran into the main room and found Ryuuzaki lying on the floor. I gasped. I felt a tear running from my eye. I ran over to him "Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki!... RYUUZAKI!!" I yelled at him. I clenched my teeth together. My body was shaking. "Ryuuzaki."

"Namiko wake up!" I gasped, what just happened? L was by my side resting one hand on my shoulder. "L." I said with relief. I brought one hand up to his face and gazed into his eyes. He smiled at me, and brought on of his slender hands up to my face wiping a tear. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked as he stroked my hair. I swallowed hard. I noticed Light wasn't attached to him, but that was the least of my worries right now. I buried my head into his chest. It wasn't anything important really.

_Lies._

We sat there for quite a while and I turned to face the piano. I thought for a while. It was all a dream. Thank the Lord. Then a thought came into my head, if they say a dream is a wish your heart makes when your fast asleep... Then why in the world did I dream of that? I shut my eyes at the thought, that doesn't matter, it was just a nightmare. But it felt so real.

I removed my hand from it's place that it was resting on Ryuuzaki's chest and placed it softly on the piano playing a single note, high A. The first note to the song Bogoshipda which roughly translates to I miss you from Korean to English. If I wasn't mistaken it was a song composed and sung by Kim Bum Soo, an OST from the korean drama "Stairway to Heaven". I turned my body so that I faced the piano and began to play one of my most favorite romantic yet so tragic lovely song on the piano. L sung out while I played. "Bogoshipda. Bogoshipda. Iron, naega miwochil mankum. Midkoshipda, orun kirirago norul wihyae tto nayaman handago~" He really did have such a lovely voice. When I heard him sing it was like... Heaven. He suddenly stopped singing, but I continued to play on. "Namiko, when you play piano... Hearing you is like... Heaven." he said emotionlessly. Sometimes I wonder if L can read minds, or if he's just THAT good.

Eventually I stopped playing piano in the later hours of the night. L nodded at me with no other words, but that's just him. A nod from Ryuuzaki can just mean nothing to almost everything. I nodded back to him and saw him off to go and handle the pressures and stress from Kira as our little greatest world's detective does every night. He's one crazy guy. But he's my crazy guy. This doesn't even sound like something I myself, M. Would say, or even dare to think. But whatever. The thoughts of Kira just might having the power to kill the people that you love the most at any seconds does a number to someone's mind. Kira makes you really feel emotions and they sometimes get the better of you. It's... Complicated. But, nonetheless it sure kept a sense of adventure in my life... Right? Who am I kidding? This is why I'm never optimistic about things, it just puts me in an awkward situation of questioning myself as I stand alone in the dark depths of my bedroom gazing up at the stars as I do every night if L leaves my side.

Stars are wonderful little things. The help me to concentrate, and stars are a little like your true friends and the people you love. Always with you, even though you may not be able to see them and what not. I walked closer to the glass window looking over the busy streets of Japan. Small step by step... And there's something stuck to my foot. I sigh and slowly reach down to pick it up. A picture. The one picture I treasure. I guess it fell off my piano. I stuck it on the window, right next to the stars.


	15. Snowfall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters in any way what so ever.**

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK or as i love to call it PROCRASTINATION~**

**so recently ive become obsessed with the romantic idea of being able to take a walk in the first snow fall. hence... this comes about because i just had to HAD to put this in my story 8D**

**note~ ive never been in the snow before when its.. snowing so hence if whatever i said wrong that's what someone who grows up on an island gets.**

**plus they need time alone from kira~ btw: i can't type today, somethings just wrong with my fingers today~ xD**

**set..dool..hana.. CUE.**

**Chapter 15- Snowfall **

Why am I sleeping so much now? It's like I'm sleeping like a normal person now... Ew. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was Kira... But Kira was the stress. I don't know, don't question me. It's too early to think. Rah~ It was freezing. What day was it? Who knows, sometime in winter and I was freezing. A soft knock came from my door. I sighed loudly not wanting to get out of the warm comforts of my bed and answer it. "Namiko~..." It was L. The one person I would get up in the morning for. Sweet merciful crap. I swung my cold numb feeling legs to the side and crawled to the floor. I quickly change shirts into something warmer, My black long-sleeve with a hood that said "music= life" in white on the front and one the back it said "Always Keep the Faith" in a white cursive. It was a gift from Watari on one of my brithdays. L softly knocked again. "Hold on, I'm getting dressed." I told him. I heard him mumble a soft complaint. I smirked to myself. I sighed outloud. For the sake of warm feet I reluctantly pulled some socks and shoes on. Ah... I guess they weren't that bad. But shoes weren't the most greatest either. I stood up from tying my shoes and brushed off my jeans taking a look in the mirror. Nice nice... something was missing though. I picked up my hairbrush and brushed my hair... Obviously. "Come on M." L called out. "Alright, Alright, I'm on my way out." I sighed loudly and grabbed my favorite black and white beanie and opened the door. To my sheer surprise L wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Today Ryuuzaki was dressed warmly in a white t-shirt with a black jacket over. His jeans were a faded gray and he was actually wearing shoes, his hair was done, and did he look handsome.

"Ryuuzaki"

"Namiko" We said each other's names at the same time.

I laughed, he smirked.

"So, I was watching the news today..." L started putting his hand on my shoulder

"And..."

"And, according to them today is the first snowfall, and I've always known you love those." "Really? It's today?"

"Yes."

"How..."

"Romantic?"

"L... You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Finishing my-"

"Sentences." We said at the same time.

I had no comment what so ever to our little situation. But he knew me so well, and he was in a particularly happy mood today, "L... What about Kira?" I asked him

I watched L closely, it looks like his happiness meter drooped a little. "It's a snowfall day... I think I can put off Kira for a day well spent with you... don't you think?" He smiled a small crooked smile at me and grabbed my hand. I sighed as we walked slowly out the door. The cold winter air burned my ivory cheeks pink. We held hands as we walked, I wondered when it was going to snow. "Ryuuzaki, aren't you worried about... Kira?" I whispered to him. He gave me an exhausted look, "Not that again Namiko, don't worry about that... Alright?" He squeezed my hand. "I try not to." I replied back to him, my voice flat. We walked along the town, after a few minutes reaching the park. The sky was gloomy and the wind was picking up a little. We walked together in silence. "Namiko... What are you thinking about?" Ryuuzaki quietly asked me. Our paced slowed down, "I was actually just thinking when it was going to snow." I gave him an impatient look. "Soon." He said casually. Soon? Ha. You said that a long time ago. I remained silent just walking, my mind going blank. Then his cell phone rang. Ryuuzaki sighed. "Hello?" He answered."I'm on a walk with Namiko." He paused "...Yotsuba... Misa Misa... Ah yes yes." He pulled the phone away from his year. "What's going on?" I asked. "They think we have found..." He stopped, not wanting to say anything in public. I nodded understanding. "And Misa Misa is going out on a date with him tonight." He explained. "That's weird. Don't you think we should head home then?" We stopped walking. "Namiko, I told you, the first snowfall only comes around once a year." He put the phone back to his ear. "Yes, I understand." And hung up. I laughed, he didn't even listen to half of the conversation. Ryuuzaki looked at me as if to say, what's so funny? I shook my head and we continued back to our walk.

We've walked a long ways into the park by now, and it still hasn't snowed. I opened my mouth to ask him again. "Soon." He replied shooting me a look. Judging by where the sun was in the sky it was probably around 2:00PM by now. We found a bench and sat ourselves down. I yawned and rested my head against Ryuuzaki's shoulder. Why was I so tired? "Why are you so tired Namiko? Ryuuzaki turned his head awkwardly to look at me. "I ask myself the same thing." He didn't react to my reply and he turned to face straight. I lifted my head from his shoulder. When the hell was it going to snow?

We sat together on the park bench for a while, no words going between us it was a comfortable silence. I yawned again. "If your tired... There's a shoulder right next to you..." I smirked as I lay my head down on his shoulder. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I was on the verge of going to sleep. No, ah~ I need to stay up for the first snow fall. I felt Ryuuzaki lightly kiss my forehead, "Namiko, it's snowing." I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled but kept my eyes closed. I felt Ryuuzaki awkwardly shifting in his seat to try and face me. He softly kissed me on the lips. I felt the cold snowflakes flutter down to my skin. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, "Ryuuzaki... I love you." Were the last words I mumbled before falling asleep in the park.

I awoke with a jump. "Ryuuzaki!" I said loudly. "Huh?" He seemed a little surprised too. It was still snowing. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked calmly. "An hour and 4 minutes. Exactly the same amount of time the snow has been falling..." He looked up into the clouds, it seemed to me that he was somewhere else mentally. "Let's head back... home. You look cold." He nodded at me and slowly stood up, taking his hand in mine as we walked the way we came into the park, home.

**im sorry im sorry im sorry... was this chapter boring?**

**just reading about some people walking in the snow? D: so that's why its kinda short, because... i was worried if you guys were going to be BORED.**

**i wouldn't know, i didnt read it over -___-"**

**ehh.. i had writers block**

**better chapter next time:D**

**i promise... hopefully 8Dahaha -shot-**


	16. Shinigami

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters and what not.**

**schools been a bitch. but it's ending=less work. so i can write my stories again**

**sorry for being hiatus for a while^^; **

**as a continue to write about M and L and have their personalities show out more i feel like their such a crack couple xD but a cute couple. **

**does anyone read this part of my stories? haha **

**i used a quote from "the last song" kudos if you can find it~  
DAMMIT MINJUNG, YOUR STORIES ARE GETTING EVEN SHORTER.  
sorry.  
I SAID, when school ends. prepareee for a long(maybe) chapter **

**

* * *

**

Kira and Misa? Ew. What an... Oddly couple. But both were evil so maybe it was a match made in Heaven. Then again, she was doing this for the sake of the case. But what if it was all a plan. Kira's plan, and in that sentence by Kira I mean LIght Yagami. What if this... thing. He used to kill people... What if it was something like a Death Note? I saw these things in movies and such many times before. I stopped thinking and let my mind go blank. Do you hear yourself M? Do you know how idiotically stupid you sound right now? I sighed out loud and felt L squeeze my hand a little "What's on your mind Namiko?" He said with his monotone voice. I shook my head in silence. I was too deep in thought to answer anyone, even L. Maybe, aside all my crazy thoughts I was actually getting to something. I know things like Shinigami don't really exists in this world of course. It was a supernatural thing, something that I surely didn't believe in. My ideas didn't even sound that reasonable, but something was telling me not to give up on this idea, at least... Not yet.

Ryuuzaki and I finally arrived back at headquarters, or if you want to get all technical about it, "home". We walked in side brushing the snow out of our hair and off our clothes. I felt a little sense of tension going on in the room. On the huge HD screens were live shots of everything from Misa and this so-called Kira having their date in his car. His house, office, and everything in-between. "You guys are creepers." I mumbled to myself loudly. They turned to look around. "Oh, Hi Namiko! Hello Ryuuzaki." Matsuda rang out. I gave him a subtle smile and bowed my head slightly. Ryuuzaki shuffled his way across the room as I slowly followed behind. "Ahhhh." Ryuuzaki sighed as he sat down. "So... What's happening with this case." His tone still flat. I dusted off the remaining snow as it melted to the floor. The room was quiet, how lovely. A roar of sound came from the front of the room. My head shot up. Everyone was yelling at Ryuuzaki to the latest updates of the case. "One at a time." Ryuuzaki raised his voice. They immediately became quiet. I felt a smirk creepy across my face, I always did love a man who had authority. "Ryuuzaki. Not only is Misa my girlfriend which bothers me that she is going out with another guy. But I would do anything for the Kira case. Misa... Isn't exactly the smartest one on this Earth. She could possibly reveal a lot of things about this Kira case." Light looked like he was going crazy, but did he really feel that way inside? I highly doubted this of course. I've had my skeptics about Light from the beginning and I wasn't about to drop my theory about him just because of some quiet nights spending with him and Ryuuzaki along with listening to the piano. There was something totally wrong with this guy, and whatever it took, I was going to figure it out.

I had enough of this case. As I am every night. But with all the chaos and emotion running around I realized that life... Was in most ways like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make it all worth while. Or something like that. I looked over to the rest of the team with pity at the front of the room. I sighed softly. This is pathetic, I'm going to my room.

I threw my scarf and jacket on the bed. Taking my place next to the glass windows looking out over Japan. How long have we been here? I've already picked up the Japanese language, we're still not done with this Kira case, no one that I particularly care about has died yet (knock on wood), so, where the hell is this case becoming to? And where is it going? Time flew by fast when I was thinking. But, I think... I think too much.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened, the light radiating through from the main room. I turned my head to see a silhouette. Two pigtails, a short skirt, and a slutty top. Oh look, it's Misa Amane. I turned my head back to the window, bored. "Misa." I said, greeting her. "Oh... I thought I would find Light in here. Sorry to bother you Namiko!" She ran out the door. "Sorry to bother you Namiko" I said making a face, loudly imitating her annoying voice. I've come to my sense, that this case is making me irritated. I can't stand it.

Days past, with not much going on. Basically Misa let the second Kira know that she's... er Kira. Or something. Right? Actually I wouldn't know. I've totally emerged myself in music. Writing songs, playing piano, and I even bought a violin, since I haven't played that in years. And by years, I mean since I started...no, Was forced from my house to come and help L. Ryuuzaki was too into the case he didn't come and play violin with me, he was detaching himself more and more it felt like. Like he wanted me to forget about him. Like he didn't love me anymore. It's been a few months since we've really had a good conversation. Him busy with the case, I try to understand, of course. Or maybe, it's just my fault that I stay away from him when he's busy with the case. But it was like that before... And he would visit me at night as I played piano... But perhaps I was just thinking far too much. But not to mention, breaking up with L had come to mind a couple of times. Not just him thinking of breaking up with me that I would imagine but I have also had the thought of me breaking up with him. But I could never... Could I? Or rather the question is would I?

Anyway, back to what has been happening around here for the past months. Misa had found out that Higuchi from Yotsuba is Kira, from the "date" they both had went on. She recorded on her phone exactly what he had said. No one was here at the headquarters. They all had an emergency. A Kira emergency. I walked outside to the green couches in the main room as the front door opened loudly. Everyone was freaking out. "Namiko! The- the NOTEBOOK! There's a notebook. And names and-" Everyone was shouting at once. Namiko! Namiko! Namiko! That's all I heard and something about... a Death Note? I raised my hand for them to quiet down. "One at a time, thank you very much." Chief Yagami came to me and handed me a notebook. It was a think black leather notebook. With the silver words "Death Note" on the front. I was cautious if I should take it or not. I glared at it for a while. I've heard of these things, Death Notes. They say that if you write a persons name on the inside while thinking of them they die and something about a Shinigami, which was a Death god. Accompanying the notebook, but of course, I was very skeptical of that part of the myth. "Please, take it. We need you to touch the notebook." Yagami said seriously. I eyed him, the rest of the team, and the notebook. Everyone looked so frazzled. Even L. "What's going on here?" I said, my voice sharp. He said nothing, still holding out the notebook to me. I took it, holding it with two fingers and slowly slid my hand to both of it's sides. I felt a rush of energy going through me. My vision went blurry for a fraction of a second and then I saw it. A Shinigami. A Death god. My mouth dropped all the way to the floor. "....Sh-....Shi..." I couldn't even say the world 'Shinigami' I continued to stutter. "Shi.. Shit." Well, not the word I was going for, but close enough. "They... exists." No way. This is crazy, but I wasn't dreaming. I swallowed hard. "Shinigami. What's your name." I demanded, scared. I looked it straight in the eyes. "Rem." It's voice was smooth at a neutral tone.

* * *

**And I leave to to die with this ending of this chapter yaaaay. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: coming very soon to a computer near you**

**^LAME. **

**shut up. **

**i promise that the next chapter shall come when school is over, which is like in a few weeks :D**


	17. Forever?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters and what not.**

**yaaaaaahhhhhhh~ **

**well my internet is being a douche so lets finish a chapter minjung**

**yaaaaaay.**

**and what the hell is REM? girl boy? boy right?**

**WHATEVER.**

**

* * *

**

"Rem." I mumbled to myself. "And yours?" Oh god, oh god it was talking to me. I looked up, "Hm?" The Shinigami eyed me. "Your name." This is why I'm not a ghost hunter. But technically a Shinigami wasn't a ghost, it was a god. But, whatever! I hate handling things that are not supposed to exists. "You can call me, Namiko." Rem nodded, disregarding me and moving on to someone more interesting. I sighed at leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. I stared at my toes wiggling in my socks. This can't be happening. But could this mean that there really is an end to the case?

I sure as hell hope so.

I glanced a couple of times at L from across the room, he was too into the Shinigami to even acknowledge me. That's probably the number one thing that I didn't like about Ryuzaki. He was too into his work. When you got him alone sure, he was the most amazing guy in the world but it would be nice for him to talk to me, even a little even though this case is stressful enough. I watched Misa's failed attempts to flirt with him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Whatever, screw this. I'm totally done with you Ms. Misa Amane. Even just thinking of her name gives me headaches. And you, Ryuzaki. Or dare I say your real name. I'm starting to get tired of you.

I found my way into my room, not bothering to turn the lights on. The lights from busy Japan down below were bright enough to light the room so I could go around as I please without tripping. I stepped gracefully over old music sheets lying on the floor, pencils, my glasses, and whatever else lay around in the room. I plopped down on the piano bench. I really want to talk to L. I turned towards the keys and starting playing the song. His favorite song. My unseen emotion poured out into the notes the filled the air. Finishing the song with a few extra added graces notes I looked towards the door, like I was waiting for it to open. Which in truth, I was. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to talk to him. But those nights were gone as the Kira case got more and more intense. I constantly wondered to myself, did he ever think of breaking up with me? Reluctantly I pulled myself away from the piano and lay on my bed.

And for the first time in months, I went to sleep.

A piano, playing ever so softly. Who the hell was it? I didn't care, I had a nights rest of sleep. They were playing my favorite song. I'm pretty sure it wasn't L. He's too busy with his work for all he cares. The song finished and they let go of the pedal cutting off the echo of notes filling my room. I heard them get up and walk out of the room. I stretched and mumbled. did my morning scratches. I looked outside. "Ah. Such a beautiful gloomy day." I yawned a dozen more times and walked over to the piano to find the cover closed. A note was attached to it, "I'm sorry." It was in L's handwriting, that's for sure one thing. But what is he sorry for? Perhaps it was because he, himself, had noticed that he was spending too much time over at the monitor? I couldn't think of anything else that he could possibly be sorry for. I didn't think too much of it and I just stuck the note back on the piano, leaving it as I found it. I walked outside to see everyone in their usual assuming position. But not L. I walked quietly behind everyone. "Where's L?" I said softly, my voice filling the room. Everyone jumped, and Matsuda screamed. "....Uh... All right, feisty." I commented. They all sighed loudly in unison. "Sorry Namiko, this case is just really getting to us and because-" I raised my hand signally Matsuda to quiet, poor guy, he could barely make any sense while talking. "Where's Ryuzaki?" I asked again, using his alias. "The roof." Light said, pointing up. "What the fuck.." I mumbled louder than I should have. Everyone looked back shocked. I stared back at them with the same intensity, "...What... You guys never heard me cuss?" And walked away.

The roof. What in the world would Ryuzaki be doing on the roof? Must get to the roof. Thank gosh we were already near the top of the building. It was raining cats and dogs up here. Seriously. I stood in the shade looking for Ryuzaki. The rain was so loud, and it was falling so hard, I could barely see anything in front of me. I squinted my eyes looking around the roof top. "Ryuzaki!" I shouted out. No answer. I looked again from what I could see standing in the shade. "Ryuzaki!" I shouted, even louder than the first. I saw a slouched figure standing about thirty to forty feet away from where I was. "Ryuzaki?" I yelled again. I saw him waving. "What are you doing out in the rain?" I said loudly. I saw him put a hand to his ear. That bitch, L, you better not make me walk to you. If anything you're walking to me. I sighed loudly. "What are you doing out in the rain!" I yelled louder. He repeated the motion. I hate you. I jogged toward him, giving him 'the' look. He stared off into the distance, like he didn't even noticed me. I stared at him for a few minutes as we stood out here together in the rain. It was the moments when he was unaware that he looked the most handsome. I gave up and started to walk back in, don't get me wrong, I love the rain. But Japan rain is much colder than London. "Do you hear it?" Ten feet away from the shelter, Ryuzaki speaks. I look at him, as if to say 'What?' He looks toward me with no expression. "The bells. Do you hear them?" He repeats. Is Ryuzaki going crazy too? A moment of silence passed between us. I concentrated on nothing else but him and he stared back at me. It was as if the loud pounding sounds of the rain falling against the ground went silent for a second. Like life had been muted and paused.

I snapped back into reality and the rain became loud again. "... What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" I cocked my head to the side at him. He looked at me, thinking, almost. "I... I don't know."

This my children, is what handling the Kira case does to you. It even makes the world's greatest detective go a little crazy.

I sighed loudly. "If you don't know what the hell you're talking about let's just go inside. It's raining, and I'm cold and soaked." Ryuzaki didn't react to what I was saying. He looked me in the eyes and he bit his bottom lip. The rain poured down on his face, but it almost looked like he had just shed a tear. He walked over toward me, closing the two feet distance we stood from each other, and finally, in a long time he hugged me. It was a warm embrace. His cheek felt so soft against mine. He pulled away looking at me and grabbed my hand. His face just inches away from mine. Ryuzaki erased the distance that there was. He kissed me. For once in such a long time, it seemed, Ryuzaki kissed me again. It lasted for just four seconds. But such heavenly four seconds it was. A soft closed mouthed kiss. He pulled away for air and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for another one. I closed my eyes as we melted into one. His lips were so soft and warm as the cold rain hit my skin. The kiss, was full of passion. Passion that has been held back. My thoughts being distracted as he sucked on my lower lip, swiping his tongue ever so lightly across it, I, answering back as a reflex. There was no orchestrated dramatic music in the background to intensify the moment, there was piano playing a romantic song, and there was no fireworks in the sky overhead. It was a simple kiss, and it wasn't fake like all those movie kisses that gets everyone's hopes up for their first time. We walked back inside to dry off.

We sat near, but not as close as before, on the steps together. Perhaps was it a sign that indeed we were slowly drifting apart? But didn't he just kiss me? I tried not to think too much about it. I was cold, tired, wet, and stressed out. A dead silence filled the room only to be broken every couple of seconds by the water hitting the floor, dripping, from Ryuzaki's hair. I reached over and wiped his face, and dried out his hair a little. "I'm... Sorry." He murmured. I gasped softly, the note. Ask him about the note M. "Er... There's no need to be sorry, Ryuzaki." I said, softening my tone a little. Why is this so awkward? Usually were joking around each other like there's no tomorrow. Why are things changing to the way they are? He looked up at me. "The note. The one that you found in your room today?" He paused. I waited, to hear what he had to say. "Those two little words... 'I'm Sorry'. They add up the feelings that I cannot express to you saying anything else. It's apologizing for everything that I have ever done to you in the past and present and the future. In the past I apologize for leaving you once, in the present I apologize for being so distant from you, and in the future... I apologize for leaving you once again." He looked down at his feet while saying this. My heart skipped a beat, stopped for a fraction of a second, and started up again. Did he just say that he was leaving me again. I felt my emotions ready to pour out of that bottle. I swallowed that feeling. "Did you say you were... Leaving?" I felt the tingle sensation in my nose, signaling that I was ready to cry. I bit my lip and I sighed, not feeling the sensation to cry anymore. I looked at Ryuzaki straight in the eye. He stood up, refusing to look at me all together and he started to walk away. I stood up, "Ryuzaki." I said sharply, my voice cracking. He stopped in his tracks, "... It will be lonely here without me... won't it... M." He said softly over his shoulder. And continued to walk to the main room.

I couldn't believe it.

What was happening?

* * *

**bahahahahha, don't you hate me?**

**stopping the chapter right now**

**WHHHYYYY MINJUNG**

**your FACE thats WHY.**

**im only joking.. really. :D**

**DONT WORRY**

**new chapter coming VERYYY soon. **


	18. Toki Wo Tomete Let's Stop Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters and what not.**

**OMG BITCH FINALLY UPDATED.  
I amm sorreehhh. for taking so long, my internet at home hasnt been connecting to my laptop.  
but now it works (obviously) yaaay.  
umm.. so yeah.**

**oh yeah, i don't really re-read edit shit before i post them.**

**SPOILERRRR if you haven't already watched the whole series. **

**

* * *

**

What the hell did Ryuzaki _mean_? 'It will be lonely here without me... won't it... M.' His exact words echoed through the walls of my mind over

and over

and over

again.

He sighed loudly, I glanced at him quickly. "Toki wo tomete, Namiko." There was a long pause between us two. Oh WE'RE SPEAKING JAPANESE NOW HUH L? "Let's stop time?" I asked him. He laughed a little. "I wish we could." He mumbled. I looked at him, my face screaming confusion. "Uh... What?" My voiced cracked a little. Damn. A sign of weakness.

There was a long pause as Ryuzaki stopped walking, thinking.

"I don't love you anymore, M." He said it with such sharpness in his tone.

My heart sunk to the ground.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? My mind was screaming at me, as my eye widened a little in shock.

He continued walking into the main room. No signs of emotion, no signs of sadness, and no signs of pain. But the worst part about it, was that he didn't even look back at me.

I collapsed to my knees, falling in a heap in the floor. It felt as if my heart had been torn right from the depths of my soul. Everything, gone. Just like that. I swallowed hard, in too much shock to even cry. I took in a few deep breaths, shaking my head, trying to clear his voice from my mind.

I mean, It didn't even make any sense. Unless I was dreaming the whole thing and suddenly woke up in this random room next to a soaking wet Ryuzaki then what the hell did all that making out and kissing in the rain mean? That was like just thirty minutes ago. Can you really just stop loving someone in thirty frickin' minutes? Is that even fucking possible? What the hell does he take me for, his stupid sex toy! There has to be something wrong going on. For him to act in one matter and say such a thing right after.

I heard a commotion coming from the main room, where Ryuzaki was. But knowing, him, it probably wasn't something too serious. He always had everything under control, no matter what the situation was. As fast as the yelling had started red lights had started flashing around the room. Alarms blaring. What the hell? I ran as fast as I could into the other room.

"Watari?" Ryuzaki was screaming into the screen.

"What the hell, Watari? I haven't seen him in years! Watari!... Watari?" I said to myself.

I ran into the room only to catch a dying Watari falling off the screen, his hand reaching for something. Using the last of his strength. A button. The screen went to a blank white, the words "delete" plastered across the middle. "Deletion?" Matsuda and a few of the others screamed, "What the hell is going on!"

"Watari." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me. Matsuda turned around and motioned me to come closer to them. Ryuzaki spun the chair around, slowly so he could face us. "Watari... He's... Dead." He whispered. The room fell silent letting his voice bounce off the walls.

Could this day really get any worse?

Ryuzaki spun quickly back around to face the screen, I looked at him in the eyes. He knew that something was terribly wrong, but an idiot like Misa could have figured that out. But Ryuzaki knew something else, something horrible. And he was scared, I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. But what was he scared of?

My eyes opened wide.

"Where's the Shinigami!" I yelled.

Everyone suddenly turned confused "I don't know!"

"Oh... shit." I said loudly.

Silence filled the room for just a fraction of a second.

"Everyone!" Ryuzaki called us to his attention, "the Shinigami is.-" He froze for a few seconds.

We all looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He dropped his spoon.

What the hell. Ryuzaki never drops anything.

Just as if we were frozen in time Ryuzaki didn't move, didn't make a sound, didn't finish his sentence, nothing.

Then it occurred to me,

Ryuzaki, he was having a heart attack.

I gasped. Squeezing my eyes shut, "Toki Wo Tomete." I whispered to myself.

"Ryuzaki!" I screamed, diving to the floor just as he fell. Catching him.

He looked at me weak in the eyes, reaching up to touch my face. His long slender fingers just brushing my lips.

I bit my tongue, hard.

My tears rolled down my cheeks, dropping off my face landing on it's resting place on his.

He was dying.

Right in my arms.

Do you know how that feels?

Picture in your mind. A relative, a friend, a significant other.

Just picture someone that you love even more than you love yourself. Dying, in your arms.

With all his strength. He lifted his hand again and pulled me toward him, for one last kiss.

His cheeks stained with tears, as was mine.

His hand dropped with a dead force to the ground, as his eyes closed slowly and I felt the weight from his body fall into my lap. It was like I could just feel the life going out of him. With all his strength, he used his last breathe to say three special words to me.

"I love you" He softly whispered.

L was dead.

L Lawliet, my best friend, lover, and soulmate was dead.

I finally got it. He was pushing me away for all this time because he knew that this was going to happen. But why hadn't he done anything about it? Because he knew that if he hadn't died we couldn't have finished this case.

I swallowed hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Light screamed as he dove to the floor slamming me out of the way. He grabbed L as he screamed, again. "Cmon' Light. I don't want to see any yaoi tonight... Or at all." I mumbled a little louder than I should have. He turned around to glare at me. I glared at him back, challenging him to say what he needed to say. "You think this is funny?" He said a little more than a whisper. I didn't reply, watching him closely. Silently. "WELL? DO YOU? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT HE DIED? MAYBE YOU ARE KIRA IF YOU THINK IT'S JUST HILARIOUS." He yelled back at me. You are such a fake Light Yagami. "You don't see me laughing. Do you? I feel just as sad as you do Mr. Light Yagami." My tone was harsh. "I DO NOT SEE YOU CRYING!" He was running out of things to say, silly boy. And why did he say 'do not' instead of 'don't' is he bluffing? Isn't he Kira? He couldn't have killed L... He was still handcuffed to Ryuzaki. But... What about that stupid no good shinigami? "One doesn't have to be crying in order to be sad, Light." I turned my back on him, as I ventured off to my room.

I collapsed. So much was happening, I could barely take any of it. I was totally done with it.

I was depressed. I took my daily dose of vitamins, more than I usually do. I sighed loudly. Ryuzaki wouldn't want me to do suicide. He would want me to be happy... As well as finish the case. I walked into the main room of our office. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, my head buried into my knees, I silently cried to myself. Everyone was asleep, L was gone, I wasn't in the mood for writing a sappy song so why did it matter? What the hell mattered anymore to me? This case? No. The only reason why I even came to this stupid case was because one; I was forced to, and two; L. But the reason that mattered most to me is gone now, and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm trapped inside of my own life. My tears dried but the feelings were still there. My heart still in tiny pieces.

Then I heard a laugh.

It was coming from the other room, and it sounded... Almost demonic. And... Scary. But I knew that laugh. It sounded so familiar. My eyes widened. It couldn't be. I followed the sound into the other room, peeking in. There was a pile of sand located right in the middle of the floor, the Death Note, and... someone. It was too dark to see, he was hunched over, laughing to himself.

I gasped.

Light Yagami.

* * *

**yaaaay depressing chapter.**  
**boo, i feel like a murderer. I KILLED L LAWLIET.**

**ahhhh.**


	19. Pull that Trigger

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters and what not.**

**wuahaaa, i keep telling myself, ALRIGHT. this shall end at this chapter.**

**But guess what? it never does**

**ahhhh how long is this story -_-**

**

* * *

**

Light Yagami? It couldn't be. As much as I hated the boy's guts and as much as I was positive that he was Kira, I still couldn't believe my eyes. My thoughts were racing through my mind. I needed to act before he did anything else or found out that I was watching. But what could I do? If I stood here now and confronted him would the case end? Or would I just suffer the same fate L did? What if I went ahead and got everyone from our case, but what if by the time I came back he was gone? I certainly didn't want him knowing that I suspected of him being Kira. Come on M, think fast. I took a deep breathe and stepped into the room.

"Light Yagami" My thoughts sighed in relief. Good, my voice sounded confident and strong.

I started having seconds thought about this. Was this really the right thing to do?

He stopped mid-laugh and gasped. He slowly turned around to look at me. My eyes widened. I was taken aback when I saw how much fallen apart Light looked. His hair was a mess, like he just got out of some wild monkey sex with his prostitute girlfriend, Misa Amane, of course. His soft brown locks turned into ragged pieces of fluff, attached to the top of his head. His eyes, instead of the calm, cool, and collected warm brown charisma they usual possessed were a horrifying with a shade of red almost. His lips, they looked dry and cracked. Much different to the usual soft and pink ones I had seen early today. He was smiling his sick grin. I took a small step back by instinct, my mouth open just a little, I didn't know what to say. I, M, was speechless.

"Did you believe that you could stop me?" His voice was taunting me.

What do I do? My mind was racing. You know what? I've got nothing to loose. Let's do what Misa would do and play it dumb... But with class.

"And what exactly would I be stopping you from Light?" My eyes screamed sincerity while my heart shouted back, lies!

He gasped in a little not knowing what to say. He clenched his teeth while his eyes looked around the room wildly.

I've got you now, Light Yagami.

I reached down to the the ankle-holster an pulled out my hand gun. Clicked that shit. And pointed the gun at him.

"Light Yagami, you are Kira." The tone I used was sharp.

He winced, "I.. Amm.. NOT KIRA!" He shouted back at me.

"It wasn't a question." I shot back, almost yelling.

I heard someone shuffling into the room, mumbling. "What the fuckeryisgoingon#IJjklhsr8t4$re7934Tgfdkjglsdfuy... LIGHT? M...ER I MEAN NAMIKO?... Oh cool handgun... WHAT'S GOING ON." It was Matsuda. "Wait, Light, what are you doing with the Death Note? We had that locked up." I shot Matsuda a look. "OH MY GOSH YOUR KIRA." He finally realized. I do not have anymore patience for this anymore. I glared at Matsuda, seriously dude.

"Take out your gun Matsuda." I ordered.

"But... But... I mean.. Light's really... a good friend and-"

"Take out your gun, Matsuda."

He paused and looked around, shoving his hands in his pajama pockets.

I closed my eyes, annoyed.

"You don't have your gun, do you." That wasn't a question.

He innocently shook his head no and sighed, "I'm.. I'm sorry M, er Namiko."

I nodded my head at him.

"NAMIKO." Someone shouted my name. My head shot toward the door, crap. Look what the cat dragged in.

Chief Yagami, just who I needed. His gun was pointed at me. I swallowed hard.

"Namiko what do you think your doing?" His tone was sharp.

I pointed my gun at the ground and reset it while angrily walking towards him. "Look at this, Yagami. Look at this, all of this and look at what you see. Death Note, pile of sand, and your son." I put my finger on the trigger and pointed at Light watching his every move. Yagami raised his gun to aim at me ready to shoot. "Drop the gun Namiko." He ordered and I ignored. I pointed the gun and Light and shot. The shot was followed by an echo. For Chief Yagami had shot too. Light was pushed to the ground by the force of my bullet and I followed, slowly falling to the ground.

So then, my world went black.

"Namiko. Namiko. Namiko~ Wake up." Someone was calling me... I think it was Light.

"Mmm." I managed to mumble in my sleep.

"Poor Namiko, she's gone through so much this whole time. She must be exhausted." I heard Matsuda tell Light.

"Where... What happened?" I woke up.

I was being carried by Light to my room with Matsuda tagging not-so-far behind. "You were curled up against the wall outside of my room." Light explained. I gasped. Does that mean that I really did see Light curled up on floor? I remembered my dream. "What's wrong Namiko?" Matsuda asked hearing my gasp. "Oh. Uh, nothing. Just... My dream felt like it was so real." We entered into my room and Light lay me gently down on my bed. "What did you dream about?" Light questioned as he sat down near me on my bed. "Well... I'm not sure how much of it was really a dream. But... Where's L?" I felt my eyes ready to tear. Matsuda and Light exchanged looks. "He's... Dead. Isn't he." My eyes filled with tears as I said those words. Light nodded, Matsuda looked at me in heartbreak. I buried my head into my knees. "I can't believe he's gone." I whispered to myself. One of the two wrapped there arms around me and I buried my head into his chest. I didn't give a crap to who it was, it was what I needed, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**MEEEHHHH, short chapter.**

**i was just so excited like YEEEAHHH BISHH, IM FINALLY GETTING BACK INTO THIS FANFICTION SHIT AND I SHALL FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE SUMMER IS OVERRRRRR NER NER NERNR~ ... no promises, of course.  
and this is what i give you. crappy short chapter YAAAAAY!**

**IT'S 2:48 AM RIGHT NOW :D i can't sleep again.**

**Alright, tooo chapter.. 20 (holyshit)  
i promise that shall be a long ish chapter :D  
[pshhyeahasbigaslightsdick] ...not that small.  
**

**ciao **


	20. Moving

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters and what not.**

**sorry this took so longish?, i wrote it, decided i didn't like how the story was going, erased it, re-wrote it again, erased half of it, had a small case of writers block, erased everything but the first few lines, then re-wrote the rest of the story to what we have today.**

**

* * *

**

Oh how I wished it was just a dream. Like that first time. But it wasn't, and sadly I'm just going to have to face that fact. I needed my L. I breathed hard, everything happens for a reason anyway.

I sighed and got up from my bed. It's been a few days since I did anything productive. I got up from my bed and walked into the main room.

"Namiko! You're finally up." Matsuda welcomed me back.

I cocked my head to the side, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Days, weeks, maybe even years." Aizawa mumbled sarcastically laughing.

Light laughed a light chuckle "You've been in there for a week."

Damn. That was way too long. I stretched reaching my arms above my head.

"So what's the latest with the Kira case?" I asked, bored. I went to stand behind Light's chair.

"Well... I think you should watch this." Matsuda said as he brought something up on the screen. It was something complied together about the Kira case. Made by L. It explained every incident that happened from the time when everything first started to the time he had died. At the end, it had a message with L's voice recorded.

"The following is the record which contains everything I have investigated on the Kira Incident. The fact that now you are reading this message means I am no longer alive at this moment. I hereby leave this record as my firm achievement. That is all." We all remained in silence for the rest of the evening

He was gone.

Days went by, we had a funeral for L. I left him with his favorite flowers, red roses. I visited his grave everyday. Up till ten days had past after his funeral.

We all sat down on the couch back at the headquarters.

"It's been ten days after Ryuzaki's funeral... I guess we're not gonna die after all" Matsuda said sighing in relief.

Aizawa studied the newspaper. "We know Watari's true identity now. But we never found out anything of who Ryuzaki really was. The only one that knew any of this is Namiko." He looked at me. "You're the only one we know of that knows anything about Ryuzaki's true identity."

I pressed my lips together firmly.

"Yeah that's true. Who could have guessed that Watari was actually a famous inventor." Matsuda said.

Aizawa continued on, "The paper said he founded orphanages around the world using the fortune he inherited from his patent."

Matsuda sniffed a little, "He was a fine man... A hero." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Aizawa put down the paper and continued on, "But it doesn't help us now. We can't continue investigating using this place with L and Watari gone." He sighed, "This is tough."

"Light, how's it going?" Chief Yagami asked.

"I should be able to transfer everything out of the system by tonight... It's weird though, I almost feel as if Im stealing... Anyway, I created a voice filter identical to the one Ryuzaki used. We can use it to make the police think he's still alive and give them orders like we've been doing so far, but... Who's going to take the place of L? Where will we work from? And, what will we do with the notebook?"

Look who's trying to act innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I mean the only two people really capable here to take on the role of L would be either you Light, or Namiko." Matsuda said.

I looked towards Light, he was still facing the computer desktop. I knew that Light was Kira. I just didn't have anything to prove it with. He was a mastermind, and that was why I couldn't catch him. I stared down the back of his neck. He wasn't going to take that spot immediately. L's place was exactly what he wanted and that's why he was playing hard to get.

The rest of the team looked at me, waiting for my response. I looked down at my feet, tapping them on the ground. All right, Light. You want to play like this? Fine. I'll give you exactly what you want. I took a deep breath in, "I think... Light would be certainly very capable in succeeding L. But my question is, does he really want to." I looked in Light's direction. What lie do you have to say to that? Light Yagami. I glared at him. He was thinking... Thinking how simple this was getting into L's position of power. Light was at the top now and I'm sure he's very happy with it. It's a shame that I'm going to have to crush everything he's worked up to. Isn't that right? Kira.

"I understand... I'll do it." He agreed with us. Ugh. I'm tired of hearing this bastards voice. I tuned him out for a while.

"I can be Watari too."

Kira said what? "Things would be easier if I could rent a one bedroom apartment." He turned to his father.

Of course Chief Yagami would say yes to that. If Light was old enough to buy condoms and rent porn no one saw anything wrong with him getting his own place. But of course, most people don't think too much like I do.

And that just made it all the more easier for Light to take the places of L, Watari, and still remain Kira. I sighed. He was at war with himself. A bias man, he had his money on Kira.

I stood up. "I'm going to my room." I said with an irritated flat tone.

"What's wrong with Namiko?" Matsuda said in his too-loud-for-a-whisper tone.

"She's just probably upset that Ryuzaki passed away. I mean, we all are. But they had something special together." Aizawa explained.

The door shut behind me, damn right we did.

I flopped down on my bed and looked around the room. I needed to pack everything up tomorrow, we were closing this headquarters down for good in a week. But, where was I going to go? It's not like I came from Japan like any of the other guys in this team. And it's not like I had the money to rent my own place like Light was doing. I guess, in my life I never really had a home. Whammys was like my home. But it felt as fast as I was brought in, I was forced out to spend the rest of my life at the headquarters. But now that place is gone, so is Watari, and so is L. Without them I really had no place to go to. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I hollered. It was Light. "Yes?" I said trying not to sound irritated.

"Namiko. I was wondering, where are you going to go after we all move out of the headquarters? I mean, you can't just stay here. You need to find a place. Maybe rent one like I'm doing."

"I would, but, it's not like I have the kind of money to do that. In fact, I don't have any money at all. I would have gone out and gotten a job when I first came here to Japan but with the Kira case going on I had to stay in private this whole time. And I still have to." Where was he going with this?

"Well, I am moving into a new place. And I could probably find a place that's big enough for all of us." He smiled at me.

"...All of us?" How many people was he going to bring with him?

"You, me, and well Misa. Since she's my girlfriend. If that's okay with you. Your the first person that I would want to move in since your such a big help to the Kira case. So similar to Ryuzaki and all."

He really is a nice guy... When he's not being a creep and killing everyone. So why the hell not. I had no where else to go anyway. "Okay, yeah. Thanks for the offer."

"Great! It could just be even easier in solving this case." He smiled at me. I forced one back. He continued on. "But there's kind of a catch." I listened to him.

"You need to come with me to lunch with Misa. So I can tell her the news. I'm pretty sure that at first she won't be too happy with the news but she can live with it."

I sighed. "When's lunch."

He laughed, "Tomorrow at noon. The cafe down the street. After we're down with that I can come and help you pack everything up."

"Sounds good." Now get out of my room. I smiled.

"All right. That's great." He walked out of my room.

I slept that night.

RINGG.

Cellphones ringing in the morning is like a jackhammer being used on my hear.

"Yes?"

"Namiko~ You're up." It was Light.

DON'T FUCKING BOTHER ME AT 9:00 IN THE MORNING. "Yes." I looked at the clock. It was already 12:00. Whoa there.

"So, where are you?"

I jumped up from my bed, and threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and my gray long sleeves.

"Um, yeah I'm almost there, just a few minutes."

"All right, Misa and I are waiting."

I could hear her jumping around in the background. 'Liiighttt~ Who are you talking to?'

Ugh. I hung up my cellphone and shoved it in my back pocket. Quickly brushed through my hair, which was surprisingly easy to brush through after all this time, and ran downstairs through the street dodging everyone. I finally reached the cafe.

"YAAAY! VICTORY IS MINE. MISA WINS."

Found them. I cleared my throat as I reached their table.

Misa gasped when she saw me. "Hey Namiko!"

I nodded my head at her, Ryuk, and looked at Light. "So... You win?" I said looking at Misa.

She sat back down. "Oh! Pull up a chair! Light just asked me to move in with him! Isn't that great?"

I sat down, smiled my crooked smile, and sighed.

"There's a catch." Light and I said in unison.

Misa remained silent, for once. I let my mortal enemy finish.

"Namiko is also going to be living with us."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the cafe looked at her. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME LIGHT?" She screamed slamming the table.

Light stood up. "Namiko has no where to go. And she's really a big help and a great friend once you get to know her. Misa, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Come," Light said standing up. "Let's go to Namiko's room so we can help her pack up her things and move into our place."

I looked toward Misa. Her eyes turned into hearts. "Our place. I love the way that sounds." She said in a dreamy voice.

I popped her bubble. "Remember that I'm still here." I said in my monotone.

"You sound just like L. So pushy." She pouted while waving her hands in the air.

I clenched my jaw, "L wasn't pushy. You're just irritating." We both bit back a snarl.

Light butted in, "Uh, let's just hurry and pack Namiko's things."

As soon as we started, we were finished.

* * *

**so, im thinking of just going along with the anime series and maybe ending it similar to that, but we shall see.**


End file.
